Shattered Diamonds
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: DISCONTINUEDA vicious alien planet. 5 years of separation. A sacrifice. The return of Blackfire. And an upcoming wedding that may have some emotional twists… All in the life of Starfire and Robin. [Robin x Star x OC][BB x Rae][Kid Flash x Jinx]
1. HOMECOMING

**Shattered Diamonds**

**Summary: After leaving for five years, Robin returns to find many surprises: Not only does Starfire have a kid, but she's engaged! And Beastboy and Raven are getting along? Jinx is a good guy? What's going on?! (ROBxSTARxOC)(BBxRAE)(KIDFLASHxJINX).**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

HOMECOMING

_Robin walked up behind Starfire, his heart filling with a painful ache, while his chest seemed to tighten. After telling his friends that he was going to take a break from the team in order to help Batman- the only father he has ever known- discover the mysterious puzzle involving the Joker... Well, let's just say they were a bit solemn, especially Starfire. He was going to be gone for ten months, March 12-December 27. Indeed, that long of a period had already triggered heart ache inside Starfire- he could clearly see it in her emerald, green eyes._

_Him, and Starfire had been dating for about 5 months, now- and it was wonderful; the dinners, the various movies- mostly romance(to his dismay, and at the same time happiness; it was her crying on his shoulder, and the few romantic kisses). Although wonderful, they did have their downs. On a few occasions, various villains had attempted to "use" Starfire as bait, to lure him toward them. However, these villains always tended to underestimate Starfire, and were immediately granted by a barrage of green starbolts. The idea that he would be separated away from her made his heart lurch._

_"I'm sorry I have to go," he whispered, sitting down next to her, and placing a comforting hand on her bare shoulder. She gazed up at him, eyes full of sorrow- so much sorrow that it made him want to embrace her, and hold on forever._

"_I'll miss you," she whispered back, leaning against him._

_"When I say ten months, I mean it, okay?" he promised. "I'll come back. And for those Ten months- Hell! Maybe only five... I'll think of you, and the others. I promise, Star..."_

_Starfire hugged him tightly, arms snaking around his back, and he returned it. His words were true- every word. He would return... If only it hadn't been 5 years... Not like the ten months he promised._

_**Five Years Later...**_

Robin stared up at the large T, his grin growing by each step he took. He couldn't imagine the shocked faces that would be on the team's faces when they saw him. Although he had said ten months, it had turned into five years. The Joker had gone beyond mad, and a murderous spree began to become his "thing". And Robin- being the determined fool- continued to pursue him, never giving up. It had ended with the Joker being locked up in the "Looney-Bin". But now he regretted staying there so long. After all, Batman could have done it so easily. Something inside his mind told him otherwise.

Then his thoughts turned to Starfire. How much he had missed her. Had she forgotten him, or was she still waiting- waiting for him to return? He wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't waited, but the idea of her with someone else made his heart beat faster. But not only that, what would his friends be like, right now? He had also missed them; Beastboy and Cyborg's constant, yet humorous, quarrels; Raven's all-to-often slaps to the back of Beastboy's head; and of course, Starfire, and her sunshine mood. His smile grew wider, as he finally approached the tall, metal doors.

Placing a hand on the detection pad, the doors immediately swished open, a burst of air following behind him, and trailing into the tower. His breath caught, as he stood mesmerized by the inside. It was still the same- large, black sofa, a line of chairs and counter tops, and a small game station near the huge rectangular window- but somehow, different; probably because he hadn't been here for five years...

"Starfire? Is that-" Cyborg stopped, red and brown eyes widened in complete shock. They stood there, eyes burning into one another, before Cyborg finally respond with a large shout.

"Man, you're finally back! Do you know how long its been? Are you crazy? You got us all worked up- I mean! YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!" Cyborg wrapped a robot arm around Robin's shoulder, and pulled him closer as if they were brothers- which they sort of were.

"Dude? What are you... Robin?" Beastboy's shocked face sent a burst of laughter coming from Cyborg, who marched Robin over to Beastboy, who blinked, and grinned at Robin.

"Sweet! You're finally back! How long has it been? I have to get Raven!... Raven!" Beastboy called, and left the two of them, his figure disappearing behind the hall. Cyborg smiled, his thin black lips stretching to an impossible height on his face. Cyborg, unlike him, hadn't changed much. Robin glanced down at himself. He had grown taller, but not by a lot, and his spikey, black hair had grown a bit longer, now shaggy. His mask was still plastered to his face, hiding his true identity.

"Trust me Raven! You're gonna love it!" Beastboy's voice traveled back to Robin, interrupting his thought. Beastboy dragged Raven in, who's mauve hair had grown just a tiny bit longer (Not that much though), and leotard had been turned into a skirt with slits running up each side. She stopped, eyes fixed on him, and he could tell that she was trying to maintain her emotions.

"Robin…?" she whispered, walking slowly up to him. Her pale, boney fingers tenderly touched his cheek, as if she were seeing him for the first time- well, she kind of was. She drew back, and to his own shock, gave him a wry smile.

"Welcome back," she said, stepping back next to Beastboy, who actually had grown taller than her.

"Raven... Smiling? No way..." Beastboy joked. Cyborg and Robin slapped their hands to their foreheads, while Raven used her dark energy to grasp his glow-in-the-dark underwear, and pull it high above his head; a wedgie. Beastboy shrieked, and ripped it off his head as Cyborg and Robin laughed. After wiping away his tears, Robin suddenly remembered Starfire once more.

"Where's Starfire?" he asked. Cyborg stopped laughing, Beastboy fell to the floor (He was only on one foot when he stopped struggling), and Raven turned away, violet eyes full of pity. Panic rose inside Robin.

"What's the matter? Is she okay? Did something happen? Where is she? Where?!" he demanded. Cyborg shook his head.

"Man, calm down... She's alright. Star comes by once in awhile... She just has to take care of her...," his voice trailed off.

"What?" Robin coaxed. "Take care of what?..."

Raven sighed. "… Her kid."

Robin could have sworn that his heart stopped, and it felt as though his lungs collapsed, sending no air through his body. He could feel himself drowning in a mix of emotions: confusion, sadness, and pain. Did she really have a kid? Then… with whom?

"Is she dating anyone?" he asked, voice rising with unintended anger that he didn't even knew was there.

Raven nodded. "Actually... She's engaged."

Robin shook his head. "This can't be happening. I thought she loved me? I loved her! How could she-"

"You can't blame her, man. After all, you WERE gone five years. Not everyone can wait..." Cyborg said, staring at Robin with sadness. Robin crossed his arms and looked away.

He needed to recollect himself. "I'm going to my room."

"Alright, just come back out-," but Robin had already vanished down the hall. Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy sighed. Bring on the drama- not like they had enough of it.

"Do think he's gonna be alright?" Cyborg asked, staring after Robin.

"I don't think so..." Raven responded, casting her eyes down. They stood there for a moment in silence, trying to figure out what just happened, before Beastboy spoke up.

"You know what I just realized? Everyone still calls us the TEEN Titans! What gives? We're not teens... Ha!" Cyborg and Raven turned there heads slowly toward Beastboy, eyes narrowed. Beastboy immediately shrunk back.

"I know... Not helping."

"Rigghhhhhht..."

* * *

Robin sat on his bed, looking at his old room- exactly the same. If only everything else had. A part of him was angry at Starfire for abandoning him, while the other part knew she wouldn't wait forever. He was gone five years! What was he expecting? For her to not have her own life? He sighed. 

He just wanted her back... And a kid? Everything had shattered already.

"Maybe I should have stayed in Gotham City?" he whispered, staring at his own boots. It would have been a whole lot better than having to put up with his chaotic emotions.

"Maybe I should be like Raven and meditate?" he chuckled.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Please review:D**


	2. DAUGHTER, DEAREST

**Shattered Diamonds**

**Summary:** After leaving for five years, Robin returns to find many surprises: Not only does Starfire have a kid, but she's engaged! And Beastboy and Raven are getting along? Jinx is a good guy? What's going on!(ROBxSTARxOC)(BBxRAE)(KIDFLASHxJINX).

**A/N:** THANX 4 THE REVIEWS! I LOVE CAPS LOCK! STARFIRE WILL BE CALLED KORI- KORI ANDERS, ALSO, OKAY:D

* * *

**Chapter Two**

DAUGHTER, DEAREST

Starfire flew toward the tower- her skirt flapping gracefully in the cool wind. Beastboy had called, sounding excited, and told her to come over immediately. But, she noted at the hint of sadness in his voice. She was good enough a friend to notice things like the amount of solemness in his voice. Now, she wondered what had gotten him so happy, and at the same time, sad.

She landed near the door, placed her palm on the detection pad, and entered the tower. Something felt different, and the sense that someone new was here began to gnaw at her bones. She stepped into the main room, and looked around: No one was there.

"Hello?" she called. "Friends, where are you? It is me, Starfire!"

She turned, as a bunch of noise sounded from the hallway to her right. The sight made her heart pound with long forgotten sorrow... Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven were dragging Robin toward her, while he struggled fruitlessly. His eyes open, a clear blue, and he stopped struggling. The other three looked up, and dropped Robin. Beastboy ran up to her.

"Look, Star! Robin's back! Isn't that great?" he shouted, breaking her eardrums.

"Um..." Robin slurred, staring at her. She couldn't move; her legs were too shaky- so she just stood there, staring at him with the same look: pain.

How long had he been gone? Out of pure, childish anger, she had brushed him out of her mind, fearing that he had forgotten her. It was never in her nature do such a thing to a friend, but the feeling of "love", created a void in heart, which turned into pain. In the end, she went into denial that they had "loved" one another.

"Um, hello, friend Robin..."

"Hey, uh, Starfire... Long time-no see, right?" Starfire smiled, but restrained herself from hugging him, and even kissing him. _Calm down. I must not do anything to ruin my engagement. I don't still love Robin... I don't_, she thought.

A part of her knew that was untrue.

With a false grin, Starfire spoke up, breaking the silence. "Welcome back! Oh, how I've missed you!"

She flew over to him, and hugged him tightly, and trying to stop the blush from rising to her cheeks. They pulled apart, and stared at one another for awhile, before Raven broke the silence, sensing their awkwardness.

"Maybe we should, I don't know... Celebrate?" She wasn't exactly keen on the "celebration" idea, but she didn't want to see Starfire and Robin breakdown due to mental stress. The rest agreed, and they decided to head for there past favorite: Pizza.

**- **

Claire Anders sat in her first grade class, arms crossed. She blew a strand of black hair away from her face, and waited for the teacher to call her up for her grade. Every part of her knew it already: An **F**. She had become rebellious, and thought homework was a way of "torture", to get people to become another zombie of society. It always puzzled her that she had such a stubborn, determined attitude, unlike her mother, Kori Anders. Now only that, but why did she have her mother's last name and not her father's?

"Claire Anders" Mrs.Filler, her teacher, called. Claire sat up, and walked toward the front of the class. Once she was there, she watched as Mrs.Filler searched for her name. Mrs.Filler was a slim woman, with strict features and a strict attitude. So, Claire stared her in the eyes once she gazed back up.

"I'm sorry, but you have an F. Why don't you do your homework? You wouldn't have an F if you did homework. Do your parents know this? Well, it won't matter. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to call them and inform them of your poor grades..."

"You have an F? Wow!" some kid called, earning a burst of laughter. It must have been Webster, a bully. He was probably ease-dropping, waiting for her grade to be called. Instead of getting angry, Claire smirked.

"F for fantastic!" she shouted back. Kids laughed once more, some even nodding with agreement. Mrs.Filler shook her head disapprovingly. "Settle down, settle down. And Wolf, you will be getting one negative for the day..."

Claire rolled her turquoise eyes. It's not like her grades mattered. She planned on becoming a Teen Titan, just like her mother, who had the ability to fly, and shoot green energy blasts from her eyes and hands. Claire, so far, could produce flares of red energy around her hands, but nothing else – not even throw them! It frustrated her. Something inside her wanted to fight – fight crime.

And she never understood where this need came from.

... After class was over, Claire walked toward the lunch tables as kids crowded the black top. She rubbed her stomach, trying to ease its low rumbling and growling.

"Hey Claire", someone said from behind her. She turned sharply. Webster stood behind her, his hairy, chubby arms crossed. He had curly blonde hair that spiraled down to his shoulders, and freckles were scattered across his nose. What bothered and intimidated her was his dark, mocking eyes. She wondered how he became so corrupt at such a young age. Then she noticed how blatantly angry he was. Did he honestly believe that it was her fault he got a negative? The more negatives a student got, the more his or her grade lowered – yep... That's how Mrs.Filler is like. _We're in first grade, jeez_, she thought wondering why her teacher was so strict.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms and straightening her back.

"You better not get me into anymore trouble", he warned, taking a daring step forward.

She shook her head.

"Would you really hit a girl?" she sighed. How could anyone be so cruel?

He smirked. "Well, my dad used to do it to those Teen Titans-"

"Your dad?" she questioned, wondering if he was one of her mother's old enemies. "Who was he?"

"Like I would tell you."

He walked past her, shoving her hard, causing her to stumble and right at that moment, his friend stuck out his foot, causing her to fall on her back, earning a loud laugh from Webster. Without even thinking, she placed her palms on the ground, and threw herself back to her feet. She never remembered being able to do that so swiftly. Brushing it off, she glared angrily at him, eyes full of malice.

"Wow, you're so tough. You can pick on little girls", she taunted.

Webster and his two friends just laughed some more, and continued toward the lunch tables. She clenched her fists, and then sighed. To bad she was also a bit passive, like her mother. But, a smirk formed on her face. She was also determined. Running behind him, she kicked the back of his legs hard enough to make him fall to his knees. His "fiends" did nothing but watch, eyes apprehensive.

"You're going to pay for that", he spat. A few kids had stopped to watch, and soon enough, half of the black top had formed a circle around the two of them, watching with such fiery need. People sure do love violence.

"Oh, really," Claire taunted. Webster clenched his fists, and charged forward...

**- **

Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire sat at the table, laughing boomingly. A few boxes of pizza were stacked on one another – one of them containing a pizza topped with onions, mustard, apple slices, and whipped cream.

"Man, it's so great to have you back!" Cyborg exclaimed. Robin smiled, and leaned back against the chair. Happiness overwhelmed him. He hadn't felt so cheery, before. It made him glad to be back with his friends.

"So, Starfire? What have you been up to?" Robin asked. He wanted to find out more about her- what she has done, where she has been, how her...daughter...was like. Starfire smiled.

"I now go by Kori Anders, at least, when I am at work. I've got a 'job' as a librarian-"

"A librarian? Why?" he asked, wondering why she would choose to be a librarian. She merely smiled. " Because I enjoy reading these 'books' about you earthlings, and especially the books on Earth. I have learned many new things about this planet."

Robin smiled back. She always did enjoy reading. "Sorry, had to ask. You can continue..."

"And I have become..." she hesitated.

Robin nodded. "I don't' mind..."

_Of course I do_…

She nodded. "I have become engaged with an earth man. His name is Jason Smith, and he works at the bank. I also had a daughter. Oh, how I love her. She's in the first grade, and is one of the most glorious things I have!"

Robin turned away. She had gotten pregnant at such a young age – near the time of his departure. He felt suddenly guilty. She had probably become depressed, and did some drastic measures; finding comfort in someone else.

He turned back to her.

"Well, congrates", he said. Before they could talk some more, a cell phone went off.

"My apologies" Starfire said, and rummaged through her purse before pulling out a pink phone and holding it delicately to her ear. Her face became pale, and her mouth fell open. After a while of talking, she hung up, and looked up at them.

"My daughter has gotten into a fight..."

"A fight? Sweet-" Raven slapped Beastboy in the back of the head before he could continue.

"Don't worry Star, she's okay."

"It's not her I am worried about," Starfire murmured. "I have to go." She sat up, and started toward the exit.

"Wait. We'll go with you," Raven said. They each nodded, and got up. _She's not worried about her daughter?_ Robin thought. By the sound of her voice, she seemed more concerned about the other person. Maybe her daughter had some "abilities".

**- **

"I can't believe you", Starfire scolded at her daughter.

They had arrived at the school and were now standing in the office, where Claire and Webster sat. Claire looked perfectly happy, and unharmed, while Webster had a few bruises, and a hurt look- broken ego. Beastboy and Cyborg had stayed near the T-car, while Raven and Robin opted to go. Actually, Raven forced Beastboy to stay, who really wanted to see the beat up kid. She said he was just going to be an immature child, which was probably true.

"I'm sorry, mom, but he started it!" she yelled, pointing accusingly at Webster, who scowled.

"Please, stay settled", the principal said. "We are still waiting for young Webster's mother..."

At that moment, the door slammed open, and a woman stepped in. She was very slim, and her blonde hair reached her boney shoulders, and her blue eyes were intense. Robin couldn't help but remember seeing someone with the same looks. Then it dawned on him...

_Kitten_.

She hadn't noticed him, and immediately marched toward Webster, her son. "Did you get into another fight? How many times have I told you, if you're going to fight, make sure you have a chance!"

Raven cocked an eyebrow, while Claire snickered. He turned toward Starfire, and saw the same look of confusion. She obviously recognized this young woman as Kitten, also.

"Um, excuse me? Ma'm?" the principal asked. Kitten turned sharply.

"What?"

"It seems, by what the other witnesses have told me, that Claire Anders started the fight, but your son is what provoked her. He shoved her."

There was a long pause, before Kitten spoke up. "_Sooooo_…?"

The principal glanced at them for second, puzzled, and then continued. "So, I will have to take action. He and Claire will serve an hour of detention next thing tomorrow, after school."

"An hour?" Claire said, eyes widening. "For a little fight? Look at him, he isn't hurt that bad..."

"Yeah, an hour?" Kitten agreed. "It was only a fight. Get over it."

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Whatever", she scoffed, and turned. Only then did she notice that it was Robin, and her eyes widened. "Robbie-poo?"

He cringed at his "nickname", and nodded, slightly backing away. She smirked, and turned to Starfire, then Claire. "Is that your daughter? She has to be, I mean... Just, whoa..."

Robin shook his head. "It's not my daughter, it's Starfire's."

"Oh, but... She looks like you", she said, staring at Claire, then at Robin. "The black hair-"

"My fiancé's hair is black," Starfire spoke up.

Kitten raised an eyebrow. "Fiancé? So you guys aren't... You broke up?"

Robin turned away once more, and nodded. " Sort of..."

"Awesome!" Kitten yelled, then shut her mouth at Starfire's heated gaze, and clenched jaw. "I mean – So sad..."

She turned toward Webster. "Come on", she motioned. He nodded, gave Claire one last menacing glance, and followed after his mother.

"See ya" she whispered to Robin, and daringly brushed hand against his chest. He shivered uncomfortably. Starfire clenched her hands, and glared at Kitten, her emotions raw with jealously at Kitten's flirting toward Robin. _Trying to steal my boyfriend- Wait, he's not my boyfriend! He's not! I don't like him anymore than a best friend! Yeah, that's right..._, she thought. Raven stared at her, and Starfire knew she felt her emotions. She blushed, and turned back toward her daughter.

"You are in serious trouble when we get home", she warned. Claire cast her eyes down, and huffed.

Starfire looked at Raven and Robin. "Come on, we can go."

They nodded, and followed after her. As they were walking through the halls, Claire looked up at Robin. "Who are you?" she asked.

Robin stared down at her, and smiled. "I'm Robin, you're mom's friend."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Not to my mom – judging by the way she stares at you."

"No, she doesn't-" he started to protest, but Claire just smirked, and ran after her mother. _What kind of kid is that observant?_ he wondered, staring after her retreating back.

She certainly was a trouble-maker. Maybe Starfire still had feelings for him? He was startled, when Raven spoke up.

"Don't even think about it."


	3. MOVIE NIGHT

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Title: Shattered Diamonds**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama**

**Summary: After leaving for five years, Robin returns to find many surprises: Not only does Starfire have a kid, but she's engaged! And Beastboy and Raven are getting along? Jinx is a good guy? What's going on?!(ROBxSTARxOC)(BBxRAE)(KIDFLASHxJINX).**

**A/N: Thanx, once again, 4 the reviews! And sorry for any spelling errors! I went back and fixed some of the others in the last chapter! Hehe.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER THREE**

MOVIE NIGHT

" Dude, how bad was that kid hurt?" Beastboy asked Claire as Cyborg drove the T-car down a wide road. The car rumbled with life as he sped up, the wheels spinning faster. Claire smirked, and nodded.

" A lot...", Claire answered.

" Beastboy", Raven warned, glaring at him. Beastboy shrugged, and leaned back against the seat.

" You know, this is rather uncomfortable for us", Raven said. Claire sat on Starfire's lap and was leaning over Raven to speak with Beastboy, her hands pressed hard on Raven's lap to keep her from falling. Starfire smiled, and pulled Claire back.

" Sorry", Claire muttered. Raven shook her head. " It's okay."

" Sooooo, mom?" Claire asked. Starfire looked down at her. " I got my grade today..."

Starfire grinned, and jumped up and down on the seat happily. " What do you have?"

Claire looked away, then smirked once more. " Wellll, it stands for fantastic..."

" An A!" Starfire cried out, clapping. Claire shook her head. " No..."

Starfire cocked her head, face puzzled. " B?"

Claire shook her head. Starfire stared at her for a moment, before thinking of an answer. " Oh! You have a P!"

Claire recoiled, completely confused, along with the others. Robin stuck his head out from the front seat, and whispered. " There's no P. There's only A, B, C, D, and F..."

" F...", Starfire whispered, then her face paled, and she gulped. " Do you have an F?"

Claire nodded, then laughed. " Get it? F for fantastic!"

Starfire, not understanding the grade system, clapped happily. " An F! This is great. We should-"

" Um, Starfire?" Raven said. " F means failure..."

Claire's laughter ceased, while Starfire sat there for a minute, her face completely blank. Claire gave Raven a pleading look, but Raven just shook her head, and mouthed, _She'd find out, anyway_. Starfire blinked, and turned to her daughter, scowling.

" Somebody's in trouble...", Beastboy whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After minutes of scolding and lecturing, the T-car pulled up to Starfire's house, which was located in a perfect sububrian neighborhood, that made Raven cringe with resentment. Yellow birds sung, and twirled around one anotherThere were flower beds of yellow roses, lavendar lilies, orange irises, and white daisies; And a small fountain with a heavenlt baby statue in the middle, poured water out from its mouth. Raven could almost hear the hallelujah chorus.

" Wow", Robin whispered. The whole neighborhood was perfect, but Starfire's house was just...The "most" perfect?

Claire ran toward the house, probably trying to get to her room, but stopped near the door, waiting impatiently for Starfire to unlock it. Starfire rolled her eyes, and called from the car, " It's unlocked!"

Claire immediately opened it, and ran it, slamming it shut. Robin really didn't want to go in and meet her "fiance", but he wasn't going to stand out here like an idiot, waiting for everyone to come back out. So he shifted his feet, and crossed her arms.

" Come on", Starfire motioned, and they followed her up the path leading to the door. Robin had never felt so mesmorized by a house, but her's was like seeing Disneyland for the first time.

" Really? The first time I saw Disneyland, I ran for it", Raven said, answering his thoughts. Robin just shook his head, and entered the house after Starfire stepped inside. Right when he stepped inside, everything seemed to bright up. The hallway was pathed with neatly polished, oak wood, while in the living room, it was a colage of rose patterns; the drapes had a rose pattern, the white couch contained pillows with large pictures of roses, and the carpet was red. Raven sighed, and closed her eyes tightly.

" Um, nice house", Robin said, trying to find the words It was "perfect", in a beautifully decorated way.

" Thanks" someone said. They each turned, and Starfire smiled. A young man who looked about 22 years old was leaning against the kitchen door, his arms crossed. He had shaggy black hair that fell swiftly in front of his dark eyes, and a frame that almost matched Robin's. Starfire walked up to him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Robin's eye twitched, and he tried to contain himself.

" This, Robin, is Jason, he's my-"

" Her boyfriend" he interrupted, and held out his hand. Robin reluctantly shook it, only to be met with a firm, strong hanshake that squeezed the veins out of his hand. He already hated this guy, and he could tell, by Jason's gaze, that he hated him back.

" Actually, I was going to say fiance", Starfire said, shoving in front of Jason, breaking the handshake. She could sense the raw emotions radiating form them both. Jason smiled sheepishly, and nodded. " Right... Fiance."

There was a moment of silence, before Starfire spoke up. " How about we go out? Maybe for the 'movie night'?"

" That sounds nice-"

" Yeah!" Beastboy and Cyborg shouted at the same time, cutting Raven off. Jason nodded, and walked up the stairs, Starfire following closely behind. Robin watched her go, and sighed.

" We're going up to Claire!" Beastboy shouted to Robin, Cyborg following him. " Yeah! That girl is an awesome video gamer!"

Robin leaned back against a wall, and raked his fingers through his hair.

" So what were you guys trying to do? Break each other's hands?" Raven asked, cocking an eyebrow. Robin shrugged, and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't want to talk about that guy. Raven, sensing his anger, walked up to him. " Calm down, okay? For Starfire's sake."

Robin nodded. " But, that guy gets on my nerves. He's so cocky, and confident. He acts like he has the greatest thing in the world, and he flaunts it in front of me."

Raven shook her head. " Much like you, Robin. I've been around Jason long enough to know he is a lot like you. Maybe that's why Starfire turned to him? Because he reminded her of you."

" Not anymore", Robin said. " Now, we're just friends. Nothing more."

Raven sighed with frustration, and stepped up to Robin, then grasped his hand. " Please, just don't ruin anything for Starfire. It's hard enough that she has to be near you, and try to restrain herself. And she has a daughter, and I can't imagine what it would be like if Claire lost her father, because of an old boyfriend."

But then, something unexpected happened. " But I know you, Robin. And I know you'll try to get her back, even after what I just told you. So if you do, try not to make things messy?"

Robin stared at her in complete shock. It was as if she were coaxing him to get Starfire back. But, it was very unlike Raven. Maybe she senses something? Raven turned, and walked out the door as Jason and Kori came back down stairs; Starfire wearing long, pale green skirt, and light pink tank top with a white sweater. He gawked at her, before shaking his head.

" Claire!" Starfire yelled. As on que, Beastboy, Claire and Cyborg came charging downsatirs, laughing boistrously. Starfire smiled, and wrapped her arms around Claire. They walked out the door- Robin going to the T-car, and Jason, Starfire, and Claire walking toward a red convertible with black, leather seats. After entering the car, both cars sped off toward the movie theater.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" I want an icee!" Claire shouted happily.

" Me too!" Cyborg, and Beastboy yelled in unision. Raven rolled her eyes, and waited in line, along with Starfire, Robin, and Jason. Jason had his hands in his pockets, and was staring blanky ahead. Robin followed his gaze, and noticed him staring at a group of girls wearing short skirts, and skimpy tops. Robin looked toward Starfire, and was releaved to see her attention was elsewhere.

" What are we seeing again?" Starfire asked. Beastboy turned excitedly toward her. " Wicked Scary 13!"

Starfire shivered with fear, then looked at her daughter. " Is it okay for Claire-"

" Mommm", Claire moaned. " It's PG-13, AND I've see numbers 5, and 6..."

Starfire nodded, and wrapped her arms around herself. Jason glanced at Robin, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned against him, and smiled up at him. Robin clenched his fist, and turned away. He was flaunting her like she was some prize!

" Robin", Raven warned. He looked up, as Beastboy, Claire, and Cyborg were running toward the theater number. Robin sighed, and walked up next to Raven, his shoulders hanging low. Starfire and Jason followed closely behind- Jason stealing one glance at the group of girls. Raven, noticing, wrinkled up her nose in disgust. _Player_, she thought.

Her attention converted to Beastboy, as he kept running while looking at Claire, and not at what was in front of him. He kept running toward a group of girls, closer...closer...closer..._Wham!_ He collided with them, and Raven couldn't help but smile. Her smile faded, however, when one of them- a tall, milky skinned, redhead- began to flirt with a flustered Beastboy. A feeling of envy began to form in her stomach, but she quickly brushed it off. _I don't like Beastboy that way! He's so obnoxious, crude, and immature. Yes, I could never "like-like" someone such as him... right?_

Cyborg, Claire, Robin, Starfire, and Jason entered the theater while Raven stopped, and grabbed one of Beastboy's large, green ears. " Let's go! You can flirt with teenage girls later."

" But Raven-" he started, but she yanked him up, and pulled him into the movie theater. Beastboy mumbled under his breath, and crossed his arms. Yep, immature alright...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(SEATING- Robin-Star-Jason-Raven-Beastboy-Claire-Cyborg)**

Starfire shrieked, and wrapped her arm around Jason's, who looked undyingly happy to be near her, but not about watching the movie. Robin sat on her right, staring at her arm, wondering he should be "pretend scared". Beastboy, Claire, and Cyborg watched the movie carefully, eyes wide. Raven simply sat with her elbow on the elbow rest, hand perched under her chin. She yawned, and blinked slowly.

" This is truly frightening", Starfire whispered. Jason looked at her sympathetically, and rubbed her arm. Robin glared, and turned back to the screen, not noticing the triumphant smirk from Jason.

As the horror movie went on, so did Raven's boredom. The movie silenced, as a girl hid in a closet, trembling as the monster drew closer, and closer, until...it appeared right next to her, roaing! Beastboy shrieked, and clasped Raven's hands. Not anticipating his touch, Raven jumped up, slightly frightened. Near by, someone's popcorn exploded in their face.

Raven glared at Beastboy, but he was too preoccupied with the movie to notice. She glanced down and blushed. His hand was still clasped with her, warm and soft- No, wait...His grip keeps getting tighter.

" Beastboy?" She nudged him. He turned, saw his hand around hers, and immediately let go. " Soory", he whispered, as heat formed under his cheeks.

" I didn't- I was just- sorry..." he finally managed to say.

" It's okay", she whispered.

" No, it would be okay if you two shut up!" someone whispered harshly from behind them.

" You shut up!" Claire whispered back.

Beastboy and Raven exchanged embarrased glances, then turned back to the movie. _Stop, Raven! He's just your teammate-your friend!_, she thought. But, she couldn't conceal the rosey red blush that escaped once more to her cheeks...

Robin watched the movie, but his eyes kept traveling back to Jason's arm around Starfire's shoulders. Was that really vital? They were only watching a movie. But, Robin had a rising suspicion that he was doind it purposely. Maybe he thought Robin was competion to reach Starfire's "full" attention? Robin paused. But Starfire didn't like him anymore, right?

" Popcorn?" Starfire offered. Robin smiled, and nodded. As he reached out to grasp a load of popcorn, his hand brushed across hers, sending shivers through his arm. He quickly grabbed the popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth. Starfire blushed, and turned her attention back to the screen. Jason scowled, and wrapped his arm tighter around Starfire- possessively.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" Thank you, friends! Come back another time!" Starfire yelled from her front door, as the T-car drove off. She sighed happily, and shut the door. It felt great to have them all back together. She got it lucky, too: There was no crime.

" Mom, I'm going to bed", Claire called from the top of the stairs, and rushed off to her room.

" Have a bug-free night!" she yelled. Starfire turned and bumped into Jason, who had been standing near her. His gaze made her slightly uncomfortable, but she ignored it. She could sense that he was troubled.

" Is everything okay?" she asked. He blinked, then gave her false smile. " Yes, I'm fine."

" Good", she said, and turned to walk away, but Jason grabbed her arm, stopping her. " Do you still like him? Robin, I mean... As a lover?"

His question surprised her. " No, we are meerly friends."

Jason groaned. " Then why were you blushing?"

His accusation startled her. Was he that insecure? Or maybe- maybe he was jealous? She sighed, and stepped closer to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

" Robin and I are friends. Please, you must believe me."

Jason eyed her carefully, then smirked. " Yeah... friends. I was just wondering. Now how about we go to bed?"

Starfire smiled, and nodded. They headed up the stairs, and toward there room, unaware of the pair of turquoise eyes watching them. Claire sighed, and walked back into her room. It's not like she didn't like Jason, but she never felt a connection to him. Not only that, but she still couldn't trust him. On many occasions, she often founf his eyes wandering to some other girl- one that wasn't her mother. And he was the one who purposed! Now, she wondered if he really did love her mother, or if it was the fear of losing her. She couldn't think about this right now. It's not like she could do anything about it- she was only five! Then a smirk formed on her face... But Robin could.


	4. VILLIAN'S CONVENTION

**Shattered Diamonds**

**AN: **Thank you for being so patient with me, and sorry for the long wait! With the moving(more like getting kicked out), the phone number changing, school projects and the fact that the internet was down. And...and...THE CABLE WAS OUT(::Starts crying::)! I can't live without my TV!...Anyway, I'm just glad I got around to updating :D

**To Corvinna: **Finally, someone actually criticizes my story(lol). About the cliche part, I may not be able to avoid that, but you can't just automatically assume the whole story, because it has barely started. And I enjoy cliche(usually only sad, though), so if I enjoy it, I'm not gonna change it for anyone. And it's mainly focused on Robin, because in my last story, it was A LOT of Starfire(so I got bored, lol). But, thanx for the review!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

VILLIANS CONVENTION

The silence in the tower was shattered, as the alarm rang out, sending Robin off his bed, forgeting that the alarm was very, very loud. Picking himself up, Robin quickly dressed in his unifrom and charged out of his room, dashing toward the main room. Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg were already there, staring up at the large screen. They watched, as a shady figure ran out of a bank, pounds of stolen money in his hands.

" Titans trou-" Cyborg stopped, and smiled weakly at Robin. Robin smirked, and shouted.

" Titans trouble!"

They all ran out of the tower- Beasbtoy, Cyborg, and Robin in the T-car, while Raven took flight. Robin could feel the old adrenaline and excitement flowing through him, and glanced at Cyborg and Beastboy's determined faces. It felt good to be back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The shady figure ran down the alley, disappearing into the darkness of the shadows. The Titans followed closely behind, boots splashing in the puddles. Raven sighed, and closed her eyes.

" Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted. A thick, black wall of energy formed, causing the figure to halt. He turned, and they each stopped, taking their fighting stances. Robin instantly remembered the mask that covered the figues face. Red X.

" The Teen Titans. Of course I _have_ to run into you guys", he taunted, crossing his arms. Robin glared, but his anger wasn't targeted at Red X. " IT'S BEEN 5 YEARS AND YOU STILL COULDN'T CAPTURE HIM!"

"...Uh, s-sorry?...", Cyborg stammered, rubbing the back of his head.

" I guess I'm just too fast for you", he mocked, before sending a giant red X hurtling toward Robin. He jumped over it, causing it to hit Beastboy in the chest. It strapped around him, binding him as he tumbled backward into various summer-saults. Robin flung an explosive disk behind Red X while Cyborg formed his sonic canon, and sent beames of blue light at Red X. He smirked behind his mask, and jumped forward away from Robin's disks, and kicked off of Cyborg's back.

" You are very annoying", Raven whispered, before chanting her incantation once more. A stretch of black energy wrapped around Red X, stopping him from running away. Red X turned, grasped the black energy, and sent poweful waves of red electricity racing up toward her, zapping her. Groaning out of pain, she fell to the ground.

" Raven!" Beastboy yelled, and kneeled down beside her. She smiled slightly, and picked herself up with his help; his arm around her shoulders. Red X glanced once more at them, before going up a fire escape with quick speed. However, he had no time to react, as wave of pink energy snapped the railing in half, causing him to fall. He landed on his feet with ease, and glared up at his attacker.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" Oh, dear! I have to get to my friends", Starfire panicked, as she searched through her dresser for her costume. Smiling, she remembered that it was hanging in her closet. Running over to the closet, and at the same time pulling on her purople boots, Starfire opened the closet and quickly grabbed her costume. It had been a long time since they all- all five of them- had fought as a whole team...

After several minutes, Starfire had flown down stairs past the TV(which was showing the fight), and out of her house- leaves on the pathway brushing off due to her speed. Claire sat on a chair, staring out the window as her mother went off to fight crime. Sighing, she sat up and walked to her desk where various badly drawn pictures of costumes lay. It was fun for her to create her own costume, and imagine herself beating up criminals. Claire suddenly became saddened. If only she could fly...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" Running away, I see?" Jinx said, her hands placed on her hips. She hadn't aged much, except for being taller and cutting her light pink hair short, so that it now dangled gracefully over her shoulder. Robin remembered the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil, and knew that she had surfaced in the fight- only this time- on the side of good. She smirked, and took her place near the Titans as the stood together once more.

" Sorry kiddies, but I really don't want to chat", Red X said, and placed his hand on a red button.

"-To slow!" someone yelled, and a blurry figure ran past Red X, knocking him off balance. The figure stoppd, and Robin could see that it was Kid Flash, still standing in the same old costume.

" So many surprises", Robin whispered, half wary from the amount of changes that had taken place over the past five years. Kid Flash crossed his arms, and stood next to Jinx, who's smirk stretched further.

" You might as well give up, man. I mean, six on one?" Cyborg said. Red X placed a hand under his chin, and stared up in deep thought, before turning back to them. " Six on one? I've had much, much worse."

He then proceeded to place his palm once more on the red button that would help him teleport away, but a barage of bright green energy bolts swarmed all around him, making him jump back. Through the veil of smoke, Starfire formed, eyes glowing a savage green.

" Make that seven!"

She flew down and took her place near Robin, who smiled thankfully at her, then turned and glared dangerously at Red X, who simply cocked an eyebrow as if amused by their little "get-together".

" There was no real point in that-"

" You didn't notice, did ya?" Beastboy demanded, grinning with triumph. " She hit your little vanishy button thing!"

Red X's hand immediately shot up to where his teleportation button once was, then stepped back in shock, as the only thing left was a black circle. Glaring up at each of them, he turned, and ran for it.

" Tsk, tsk. So pathetic", Kid Flash sighed, and blasted off after him. Around the corner where they both turned, a large explosion of red smoke errupted, causing the ground to shake violently. Jinx's eyes widened, as she darted around the corner.

" Jinx, wait!" Robin called after her, and all five of them ran after her, and turned the corner.

" Awe, man...", Cyborg whispered, staring at the large rift in the cement and in the street. Scanning the area, Robin could vaguely see Jinx spinning around, eyes full of worry and fear. He couldn't see Red X, nor Kid Flash.

" Stop joking around!" Jinx yelled, clenching her fists. Starfire's eyes softened, and she took careful steps around the rift, and stalked slowly after Jinx as she made her way down the street, yelling for Kid Flash, slight anger in her voice.

" Starfire, move!" Raven yelled, and quickly dove down. Starfire looked up as large chunks of brick from the near by building came tumbling down. Starfire gasped, but Raven had quickly formed a protective shield. Robin swiftly jumped out of the way, while Beastboy -as a gorilla- grabbed a mother and her daughter, and pulled them away as rocks crashed onto the ground, crumbling into tiny pieces.

" There you are!" Jinx yelled angrily, while heading over to Kid Flash, who was leaning against a building, his yellow suit plastered with black smears. Jinx lightly slapped him the back of his head. " God, dammit! You scared the hell out of me!"

Kid Flash smirked, then grimaced. " Red X got away."

Robin merely shook his head. " It's alright, we'll find him... What did he steal?"

" Loads of cash", Raven answered, staring at the rift with expressionless eyes.

" What'd he do?" Beastboy asked, also staring at the large rift that seperated the street. Near by civilians talked and stood near them, some worried while others confused. The mother thanked Beastboy and walked quickly away from the damage, her hand clutching her daughter's.

" He used an explosive device", Kid Flash said, walking up next to them along with Jinx. " I guess when I got too close he panicked."

" Man, we haven't had Red X in a lonnggg time", Cyborg said.

" Yeah, but it's not only him", Beastboy added. " There's also other villians who haven't been doing crime for a very long time, but suddenly, wham, they decide that it's time to start again- just a few days before you came back, Robin."

" Which villians?" Robin asked.

" Cinderblock, Plazmus, Mumbo Jumbo, Mad Mod, Control Freak, the Hive Five, Johnny Rancid, Killer Moth, Overload,-"

" Wait", Robin interrupted. " I thought we caught all these _villians_?"

" Yeah, about that", Beastboy said, smiling weakly. " There was this big explosion, and all the villains got out of jail, they ran, we chased them, they kicked our butts. Then, a few more days later, more of them escaped, and more, and mo-"

" I guess it was hard", Raven cut in, " not having our leader and all." The others nodded in agreement. Robin felt guilt rising in his stomach, and he suddenly didn't think it was right to leave them. But, Gotham City did need his help, right?

" Do not worry, friends", Starfire spoke up, trying to shed light on the troubling dilemma. " We will work hard to catch him, and it _will_ be easier now that Robin is back! Right Robin?"

Robin smiled lightly, and nodded. " Right."

"...Sooo? You guys wanna go out for some pizza?" Kid Flash asked. They each grinned and nodded. After heading toward the pizza place, which happened to be near, Red X stood on a the roof of a building, glaring down at the Titans as they laughed and chatted happily. Then, an odd, mischievous smile formed behind his mask.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" Excellent work, Red X", a deep, cruel voice said. The figure of a man, clouded in the shadows while he sat on a chair formed, and he stared up at the screen, watching as Red X jumped off the roof of the building onto another. " You have gained Robin's attention."

The man stood up, an aura of evil surrounding him. " The plan has been set."

" Hey!" a deep, female voice yelled. The man turned his head slightly, glancing behind him. " When is it going to my turn?"

" Soon", the man responded nonchalantly. " Wait for the right moment."

" And I'll finally have my revenge?" the woman asked.

" Yes."

" Good", she said, stepping from the shadows of the warehouse. " Because I can't take anymore of being beaten by my 'oh so sweet' of a sister."

" You will, Blackfire." Blackfire smirked wickedly, and crossed her arms. She turned, and walked away, her movements slow and easy as if she were in no real hurry, anymore. Her figure vanished into the dark, ebony shadows that shrouded the inside.


	5. SMALL DATE OR HORRIBLE DISASTER?

**Shattered Diamonds**

**AN: **Sorry for taking a long time- I know it's hard to wait. I DO have a reason, once more. I have a sleeping problem, so the doctors thought it might be a disease, so, they had to get a sample of my blood(Uh, needles...I HATE needles). Well, the first day, they had to stick me with needles SEVEN TIMES! And they still couldn't get blood(I have thin veins). However, the second day they could, and it only took two tries. But, instead of my elbow area, they had to stick the needle in my hand...weird, but there were more veins there. So, that's my short story...

-And yes, **Corvinna**, I will try to change their personalities. Except maybe Beastboy, because he's funny, XD...But, I do think Raven has changed a bit...or maybe that's just me?...

**WARNING: **In the second scene, Starfire will become OOC. She will be replaced with a different Starfire, thank you, that is all(::Fast talking voice comes on from the commercials::)No Starfires were hurt in the making of this story. **This chapter will focus on Beastboy and Raven. And sorry for this chapter being a bit sloppy.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

SMALL DATE OR...HORRIBLE DISASTER?

Raven stood in the shower, raking her hands through her soft, wet hair as steamy hot water came pouring down. Rubbing away water from her eyes, Raven turned the knobs to shut off the shower, and stepped out. She grabbed her blue, skimmpy towel and wrapped it around her body. Sighing, she went out of the bathroom, into her room, then over to her black dresser. After pulling out her costume and hood, Raven grabbed the towel and let it fall to the ground, leaving her naked as she prepared to pull on her clothes. Her door opened.

" Raven, I was wonder-AHHHHH! MY EYES!"

Raven's eyes widened, and she grabbed the towel quickly to cover her nude form." Beastboy?! WHAT THE HELL!?..."

" I'm sor- I didn't mean to- OMIGOD!...Have you been working out?-"

" GET THE HELL OUT!" Raven screamed, causing books to fly off their shelves, wax candles to melt, and her bed to "basically" split into two...

Beastboy quickly slammed the door, leaving Raven embarrassed, angry, and irritated. A heated blush formed on her cheeks, making the whole event even worse for her. She felt her legs shaking and a sickening feeling overtake her stomach as she felt the need to vomit from the sheer embarressment...

" Oh, why Beastboy?" she whispered, pulling on the rest of her costume, then flopping down on the bed. " _No_, it _just had_ to be _him_. Not Starfire...At least I wouldn't have felt so embarrassed if it had been Starfire or even Cyborg, for that matter! But _no_...Beastboy..."

There was a faint knock at her bedroom door.

" What?" Raven demanded, her voice slightly harsh.

"...Now can I come in?" Beastboy asked.

**---------**

" Man, I hope Beastboy's okay", Cyborg muttered, glancing behind him at the empty hallway, before returning to the Tv, where he flipped through the channels. Beastboy had gone to him saying that he wanted to ask Raven out, but didn't know how. All Cyborg told him was to just go ahead and ask her. It's not like she's naked or anything like that.

" Why woudn't Beastboy be okay?" Starfire asked, walking up behind the couch along with Robin.

Cyborg grinned. " Awe, it's nothing. Just normal BB stuff..."

" Oh...And what might that be?"

" Ya know, him asking Raven out, that sort of junk. Nothing new-"

" NOTHING NEW?! BEASTBOY?...RAVEN?...DATE?! OF COURSE THAT'S NEW, FRIEND CYBORG!" Starfire yelled. Cybrorg slid away from her and Robin stepped back. " IT'S NEW!...Right, Robin? RIGHT?!"

" Uh, sure?..."

"..."

"...Wow..."

"...Awkward is more like it..."

"..."

**---------**

" Now, what did you want to ask me?" Raven asked, as Beastboy sat on the bed. He played with his fingers, and looked up at Raven, his green eyes glistening with hope and determination...sort of...

" Well, I, uh...I was wondering if you could, uh?...Um...Could you..."

" Get on with it", Raven said, cocking an eyebrow.

" Could you...Would you..."

" Uh", Raven mumbled, rolling her eyes. " Just say-"

" COULD YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!"

There was an awkward, still silence between the two. Beastboy stared desperatly at the ground, while Raven merely stared at him, barely able to conceal her surprise.

"...Yes..."

Beastboy fell to his knees. " OH, I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO TURN ME DOWN! I MEAN- WHY WOULDN'T YOU?! I'M GREEN, STUPID, ANNOYING, STUPID, WEIRD- wait...yes?..."

Raven nodded. " Yes."

"...Really?"

Raven's eye twitched with irritation. " Yes!"

" Are you-"

" YES, DAMMIT!"

Beastboy smiled, grabbed her hand, and pulled her off the bed and toward the main room. Raven groaned...When they reached the main room, Beastboy shouted," RAVEN SAID YES! DO YOU BELIEVE IT!"

"...Um, congratulations?..."

" Yeah BB", Cyborg said, grinning. " When I told you to go ahead and ask her, I was sure she was gonna say no."

" Yeah, than- Hey!-"

" Yes, I know, I know- congrats and all, but Beastboy, can we just go on this date?" Raven said, crossing her arms. Beastboy nodded and dashed into his room, while Raven simply walked toward her's. If she were nervous, she was very good at hiding it.

**---------**

" Do I look good or do I look good?" Beastboy stated, running his fingers through his hair and smirking. His faded blue jeans and vertically striped, loosely buttoned shirt made him look layed back. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

" For the thousanth time...YES!"

Starfire smiled and turned her attention to the door. Then, her eyes widened. "...She looks beautiful."

Beastboy frowned. " Hey, I'm a boy not a girl-"

" Not you", Robin interrupted. " Raven..."

Beastboy followed his gaze, and his mouth fell open. Raven stood, shifting her feet, and wearing a lacy midnight blue corset with neon blue strapes, and a black, leather skirt that showed off her slim legs. She smiled weakly and snapped her fingers in front of Beastboy's face.

" Are you going to stare at me the whole time?" she asked sarcastically.

" Uh, yeah..." Beastboy drooled. Cybrog, ripping his gaze from Raven, nudged Beastboy with his elbow, which came out as an unitentional shove. Beastboy jumped out of his dazed state and shook his head rapidly. " I mean no!"

" Okay then, let's go..."

**---------**

Raven and Beastboy sat on the docks of pier 41, listening the soft, rythmic crashing of the waves as they rammed into the wood. To the far side of them, the waves tumbled onto the sad of the Jump City beach. It was around ten O' clock, and nobody was there...well, except Raven and Beastboy, of course,

" Pretty, isn't it?" Beastboy whispered. The full moon lay above the ocean, casting a silvery streak down the water. Raven nodded and rested her elbows on her lap and her palms under her chin. There was silence between the two, before Beastboy finally decided to speak.

" Ya know, I was happy that you...well, said yes..."

Raven cocked her head and stared him in the eyes. "...Me, too."

Beastboy chuckled and asked, " What? You were happy?...that you said yes?'

Raven simply smiled. " Yes, because I have a hard time at controling my emotions, even at the abscence of Trigon. But, for once, I had to the courage to take control of those emotions and do something that I actually wanted to do...but this time, without any true fear."

He stared at her, shocked. _She wanted to do this?...And it wasn't actually out of fear of hurting my feelings?..._

Raven, sensing his thoughts and mixture of confusion, smiled and nodded. " Yes, I truly- always...wanted to do this- to go on a simple date with you."

"...Always?..."

Raven gazed up at the night sky in deep thought, then laughed lightly. " Well...not always..."

" Thats what I thought", Beastboy laughed. They both stared at the moon once more, when a noise made them wrench their gaze away from it. Both standing up in fighting stances, they turned and watched as a figure walked closer, laughing maniacally.

" You are making this extremely easy!" By the sound of the firgure's voice, Beastboy and Raven could tell it was woman. Raven felt a sense of familiarity in the woman's voice, and waited for her to step out of the shadows...When she did, Beastboy and Raven gasped.

"...Blackfire..."

" Well, that is my name" she said, placing her hands on her hips and smirking at them. " But enough of this. I was supposed to take you two and the robot out, but it seems he's not here, so I'll start with you two."

" Yeah! And what makes you think you can beat us?!" Beastboy shouted, his fists clenched.

" Oh, many, many things. I've become very strong and experienced in the last few years, so don't underestimate me! Now, on with the show!"

With rapid speed, Blackfire launched herself in the air, and sent a barrage of purple energy bolts at them.

**---------**

" Robin, are you okay?" Starfire asked, clasping his hand. He blinked, and stared at the ground. They -him, Starfire, and Cybrog- had been watching a movie, when Robin unexplainably stood up.

He shook his head. " Something doesn't feel right..."

**---------**

A purple bolt hit Beastboy in the chest, sending him backwards. Glaring, Raven levitaed up, and using her powers, threw a few crates hurdling toward Blackfire. She smiled and merely dodged them, then charged at Raven with amazing speed, then knock her to the ground with a single punch to the stomach. Raven fell and Beastboy turned into a lion, then pounced on Blackfire. He proceeded to bite down on her, but she smiled, and with her super strenth, grabbed his stomach and siftly picked him up. She threw him into a stack of crates, then laughed.

" This is easier then I thought!"

Raven's eyes turned a brilliant white and with uncontrolable anger, she cast her powers on the pier. From under the area Blackfire stood, a sudden burst of black energy formed, cutting a circled in the wood. Blackfire fell, but immediately flew back up, and sent another wave of purple energy blasts at Raven. Raven formed a shield, but the bolts easily shattered it. She was thrown on her back.

Beastboy, as a hawk, swiftly burst back into the fight, and began stabbing at Blackfire with his claws. Blackfire grasping his small body and slammed him into the ground. Her super strength caused him to crash through the wood once more, into the water.

Blackfire was not prepared, as one of the pier's lights wrapped itself around Blackfire. She struggled, and glared up at Raven. Raven levitated back onto the pier and shook her head. " It's over..."

Blackfire smirked. " Far from over you mean."

She then blasted Raven with her laser eyes, sending Raven backward onto her back. Blackfire ripped the pier light off from around her and walked steadily toward Raven. " Actually, now it's over."

Suddenly, a small a figure tackled Blackfire to the gound...

" What the-"

" Boo-yah!"

Blackfire glared. " Cybor- WHAT THE?! A KID!"

Raven raised an eyebrow and stared at the figure. Her eyes widened.

"...Claire?...What are you-"

" Saving you!" she said, grinning. She took on a fighting pose, and her fists began to glow.


	6. REUNION OF THE FALLEN

**Shattered Diamonds**

**Summary: **After leaving for five years, Robin returns to find many surprises: Not only does Starfire have a kid, but she's engaged! And Beastboy and Raven are getting along? Jinx is a real hero? What's going on?!(RobStarOC)(BBRae)(KidFlashJinx)

**AN: **Yes, I did get the idea from Superman Returns. But, since I thought of this idea when the movie came out, I started late. So I forgot to thank Superman Returns. But, for the rest of that selfish, bitchy, stupid flame, I'm going to ignore because it's pointless. Noooowwwwww, on with _my _story. And, so no one will bitch me, again, the title is from an episode of Full Metal Alchemist. I couldn't think of a cool one on my own. Hehe. . .

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

REUNION OF THE FALLEN

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_" But where will you go, with no one left to save you from yourself. . ." - "Where Will You Go" - Evanescence_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Dude. . .", Beastboy whispered, on the ground with Raven by his side, staring wide eyed at Claire as she stood in front of Blackfire, her hands clenched and glowing a brilliant red. She had a small, pink blanket on her shoulders, two of the corners tied around her neck to create a cape, and a denim pink skirt and tank top. Blackfire merely laughed, and stepped forward, not at all intmidated by the small child in front of her.

" A little kid is going to challenge me?" she shouted with glee and amusement.

" Claire", Raven said sternly through gritted teeth, " Get your ass out of here. . ."

Claire shook her head stubbornly. " I can't. I don't know who this lady is, but I can _so _take her. . ."

" Claire", Raven said once more. " If we can't beat her, what makes you think you can?"

Her face fell and she stared at Blackfire, sudden fear and realization in her turqoise eyes. She whimpered and staggered back so that she now stood behind Raven and Beastboy. Raven, taking this as a distraction on Blackfore's part, charged and tackled Blackfire to the ground. However, her eyes widened. Blackfire's eyes turned a shade of glowing purple, to a deep black, and with tremendous force, a wave of black, not purple, energy rammed into Raven's chest, sending her off Blackfire. Beastboy quickly grabbed Raven from hitting the ground, and held her bridal style as she lay unconscience in his arms, a cold sweat suddenly blanketing her pale skin. He glared dangerously and stared back at Blackfire, who had a cruel smirk on her face.

" Why was your energy black!" he demanded, his voice full of rage and confusion. Blackfire placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

" You wouldn't understand. You'd have to know the other planets to know what gave me such power. . ." Suddenly, she held up fist and aimed at Beastboy, her eyes turning black along with her fist. Before she could use her power, a dozen green bolts of energy came dashing towad her. She dodged, doing flips backward and stared up at her attacker. Her eyes widened and a horrible, angry. . .sad smirk formed on her face as she stared at her sister, Starfire.

" Starfire!" Beastboy exclaimed, smiling weakly.

" Mommy!"

" Mommy?" Blackfire whispered, puzzled. She rubbed her temples and looked from Starfire to Claire. ". . .Slade didn't tell me this?. . ."

" Slade?" Robin said, running up from behind Starfire, his eyes furrowing with sudden anger. He glared at Blackfire and began shouting. " Where is Slade and what are you planning with him?!"

She cocked her head. " Just because you're shouting at me doesn't mean I'm going to actually tell you."

" Shut up and just tell me!" he demanded, furious and impatient. She sighed, exasperated.

" Stop yelling- it gets boring. . ."

" Enough", Starfire declared, walking up to Blackfire with unusual determination and bavery that made Blakfire step back. " I banished you from Tameran, so why are you here?"

Blackfire scoffed. " Yes, you did banish me from _Tameran_, not Earth. So I had a right to come here. . ."

Suddenly, Starfire charged in the air. Blackfire, surprised, charged in the air, also, and they attacked one another. Starfire dodged a purple bolt of energy, then flew to the side and tackled Blackfire in the air, catipulting them to the ground.

" Starfire!" Robin shouted.

Starfire let go of her and slammed her foot into her stomach, causing Blackfore to hit the ground even harder, sand on the cement fogging the area around where Blackfire fell. Starfire stared, waiting for it to clear. And, with unimaginal speed, Blackfire flew back up and sent a powerful explosion of black energy at Starfire, who could only gasp as it hit her, exploding. Robin's eyes widened as he saw the blackness widen, forming into a giant cirlce before finally ingulfing the area, blinding everyone's sight.

After a few seconds, the blackness cleared, and Blackfire was gone. Robin watched as Starfire still floated in the air, eyes slowly closing, before she finally fell, her body limp.

" Starfire!" he yelled and jumped in the air, catching her, then landed gracefully back on his feet. He glanced at Beastboy, still holding Raven, who shrugged and motioned with his head for them to leave. Robin nodded and started walking away. He stopped and turned to Claire.

" Come on, Claire. We need to get to the tower", he said. She nodded, frightened, and ran up next to him as they continued toward the toward with Beastboy. Claire touched her mother's hand gently. Robin glanced at Starfire and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Will she be alright?" Beastboy asked, staring at Raven. Robin sat near the other medical bed, staring worridly at Starfire as she lay there unconscience, peaceful and still. Cyborg nodded.

" They _both _will be. They just need to rest for awhile, okay?"

Cyborg then slammed his fist onto a metal table. " Man, you guys should have told me where you were going. When I came back into the main room and you were gone, I assumed that you were on the roof or something, but I didn't. . ."

Beastboy placed a hand on Cyborg's shoulder, then turned to Robin. " How did Blackfire become so powerful?"

" I don't know", Robin whispered, shaking his head. " Maybe from Slade. . ."

Claire tucked on Robin arm, staring at him, eyes innocent and fearful. " Is my mommy going to be okay, and who was that lady?"

Sighing, Robin began. " Your mother is going to be okay and that lady was your mother's sister, Blackfire. Blackfire is bad and she doesn't like your mother, so she attacked her. . .And what were you doing there?. . ."

Claire looked away and shifted her feet uneasly, then looked back up at Robin. " I wanted to help. I sneaked out of the house and came here. But on my way, I saw someone flying in the air, so I followed that person. And it turned out to be that lady. So, I wanted to help. . ."

" Well", Robin said, " just don't ever do it again. You might have scared your mother if anything happened to you. . ."

" I know", she admitted, her voice soft and distant. She hung her head low, black bangs falling over her eyes, and Robin continued to stare sympathetically at her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and when she looked back up, hot tears ran down her rosey cheeks, and she let put a heart filled sob, before collapsing into his arms.

" I didn't- I-I'm so sorry. . .I shouldn't h-have. . ." Robin knew she wasn''t crying because she snuck out and almost got hurt, but because she was saddened by her mother's condition. For a young child to see their mother lying on a medical bed, unconscience and bruised would be traumatic, even if their mother would be alright. Cyborg slowly rose and also set a strong, gentle hand on her back.

" It'll be okay. Nobody's gonna die. . ."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" You defied my orders", Slade scolded, his arms behind his back as he glared down at Blackfire, who was simply examining her fingernails, unphased by his anger. Frustrated, he continued. " And all for your pathetic revenge."

" Pathetic?" Blackfire scoffed, turning on him. " This is said by a man who spent every waking hour of his day slaving over a teenage boy, and, years later, you're still obsessed with him. Now that pathetic."

Slade struck her, knocking her to the ground. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and she wiped it with the back of her hand, glaring up at Slade as he approached her.

" I have no use for you, anymore", she whispered.

" What?" he said, voice low and confused.

" You were my pawn all along!" she mocked. " How does it feel. . .Slade?"

He grasped her collar as he did with Terra and held her in the air, eyes narrowed. " I am no one's pawn."

" Well", she whispered simply. " You are now. . ."

His eyes widened as something sharp and hot pierced his stomach, blood splattering on the ground behind him. Slowly, his eyes made his way to his stomach, where Blackfire's black energy was stabbed into him, blood cotting his suit. His grasped loosened and she fell, along with him, except to his knees, clutching his stomach.

" D-damn", he managed to choke out.

" Hmm. . .Let's see what's behind the mask", she said, grabbing his mask and easily shattering it into two pieces. Slade appeared to be in his forty's, his hair white and his left eye missing. Sitting up, she moved out of the way as he fell, dead, eye remaining open.

" Are you okay?" Blackfire taunted the lifeless body, false symphathy in her voice. After no response, she kicked his side. " Too bad, I thought you were the clever foe- the one who would see my power and deception. Or maybe you thought you could easily defeat me? Stupid human. . ."

Her eyes traveled to the large screen. " This will do. . .Sister, you better watch your back. You're lucky, because I have to plan, first. . .But you will die. . .I'll make sure of it."

She then laughed. " I'm talking to myself like most villians do, monologue. . .Better avoid that. . ."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raven's eyes opened and she jerked up, her hands grasping the blanket tightly. She suddenly placed a hand on her forhead, rubbing her temples, trying to ease the pain. Images of what had happened flooded back in her mind. Turning, she saw Starfire, who stirred and also sat up, hands wrapped around her stomach.

" I don't feel well", she whispered.

" Tell me about it", Raven said sarcastically, wiping a hand across her forhead. " How did Blackfire become so powerful?" she whispered to herself.

Starfire, hearing her, suddenly panicked. " Powerful!? Oh dear. . . I hope she hasn't. . ."

" What?" Raven said, edging closer.

Taking in a deep breath, she continued. " I think I know how she became so. . .powerful."

Raven motioned for her to continue, her knuckles turning wite due to her grasp on the blanket, tight and firm. Starfire took in a deep breath. " I fear that she, my sister, has gone to. . .the forbidden planet of Servix. . .the planet where the damned live and the ones who rule under the orders of the shadow queen, Xanthe. But worse. . ."

Her voice trailed off, as she stared at her thighs, tears brimming the corners of her eyes. ". . .I fear that Blackfire is. . .their new queen. Whether it be that she defeated the queen by cathcing her off guard or bargained with her- but she is their new queen. Blackfire is Queen of Servix, Queen of the Shadows, Queen of the Damned or any other title she rules under now!. . ."

" I didn't- It can't. . .I always thought the stories I heard as a child were false- the tales of the forbidden planet and their forbidden ways, but now. . ." Raven placed her head in her hands. For once -since the Trigon incident- she has felt true fear. . .true, helpless fear.

" How do we defeat her if she has such imense power?"

" I do not know of any way", Starfire replied, shaking her head sadly.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and the boys stood in the doorway, staring wide eyed at them. Claire shoved past the boys and ran to Starfire, throwing her delicate arms around her mother's neck, tears stinging her eyes once more. Beastboy, Robin and Cyborg stood at the edges of their beds, smiling gladly.

" You finally woke up!" Beastboy joked, placing his fists on his hips.

" What's wrong?" Robin asked, sensing the aura of uneasiness around them. Starfire and Raven exchanged glances, before Raven cleared her throat.

" Guys?" she said. They suddenly became deadly quiet, all of them hearing the tremor in her voice.

Starfire continued. " We need to tell you something. . .something very, very important. . ."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: **Sorry for such a short chapter. . .Well, I think it's long.


	7. INNER TORMENT

**Shattered Diamonds**

**Summary: **After leaving for five years, Robin returns to find many surprises: Not only does Starfire have a kid, but she's engaged! And Beastboy and Raven are getting along? Jinx is a real hero? What's going on?!(RobStarOC)(BBRae)(KidFlashJinx).

**AN: **Thank you for your patience and kind reviews. I love you!... Not really...

**---------------------------**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

INNER TORMENT

**---------------------------**

(STARFIRE'S POV)

I raked my fingers through my hair, trying to soothe the tension that had knotted in my body and coated my skin with a cold sweat. The Titans listened intently to Raven, eyes wide with horror and shock. My daughter, Claire, clutched tighter onto my arm. I knew she couldn't comprehend the scene in front of her, but she could still feel the tension arising, rattling each of our bones.

After Raven's long explanation about my sister and her immense power, I spoke, my voice barely a whisper, " This is why we must stop her. With such power, she is capable of ruling the whole universe. And what has Slade have in this plot? What is his key role?..."

They were equally stumped, and I bit my bottom lip, a habit that I usually increase in when I am stressed or frightened. Robin, understanding my emotions, spoke now, determined. " Don't worry, Star...We'll find your sister and Slade, and we'll stop them."

He punched his gloved fist in his palm and glared at the ground, eyes fierce. I knew the old Robin was resurfacing- the foolish, brazen, irrational, stressed, introverted Robin; the one who it took me a few months to melt the ice walls that guarded his heart. Instead of lying on the medical bed and sulking about him, I concenrated on the more pressing matter- or maybe his sanity was the more pressing matter?

" We should go now, while they're still at the warehouse", Robin interrupted, glancing at each of them. His eyes fell on me, and I knew he was pleading with me to agree with him, but I merely shook my head, " No. My sister will see it coming- although greedy and cruel, she is not to be mistaken as an idiot..."

An awkward silence followed, before Beastboy cleared his throat and spoke up, his voice strained. " M-Maybe we should wait. I think it'd be better to get some rest, ya know? No use in sitting here and wallowing, right?" He unsucessfully gave out a laugh.

Raven nodded in agreement, and Beastboy stalked slowly out of the medical room, glancing at Raven as she lay on the bed. Cyborg stood there for a minute, shifting his feet, before whispering his goodnight and hurrying out of the room. I redirected my attention to Robin, who stood near the window, staring solemnly out into the bay.

" Um, Robin?" I managed to voice out. He turned suddenly, anxious. " Could you tell Ja-"

" I already have", he interrupted, smiling warily at me, " He said okay and that he hoped you would feel better. He'll come to pick you up in the morning...What about Claire? Do you want me to take her home?"

Hearing this, she clutched tighter to me. I sighed and shook my head, tiredness overtaking my body. " No. She can sleep in my room. Claire, follow Robin to my room, 'kay? I'll see you in the morning..."

Claire, taking one last glance at me, jumped off the medical bed and ran to Robin's side as he now stood near the door. Smiling, he and Claire vanished behind the door. I exchanged a glance with Raven, before falling back on my bed.

" Starfire?" she spoke up. I cocked by head, concerned at the tone of her voice, barely above a whisper.

" Yes?"

" Before Blackfire...attacked me, me and Beastboy had a _moment_, as I call them. But this one was...different, more foreign to me...I-I think I might actually like him more than a friend..."

" Since when have you considered him a _friend_", I teased, giggling lightly. She actually cracked a smile, but it quickly faltered, causing me to feel guilty. "... Sorry, friend...So...You think you might..._love_ him?"

After a few seconds, she nodded slowly. "...Yes. But, maybe we shouldn't get into the category of _love_, just yet, okay? You know me... I'm not the type of person to show my emotions 'openly'. I just keep them locked behind layers of the fake _calmness_ I walk around with everyday... But I guess you can say that I do feel _close_ to him, okay?"

I nodded and giggled some more. Raven rolled her eyes, then turned to the light switch. Her eyes turned bright white, and the switch moved down, the room becoming ingulfed in darkness. Sighing, I lay back down and close my eyes. My eyes suddenly feel heavy, and I drift into a deep sleep.

**---------------------------**

(ROBIN'S POV)

I slammed my fist on my desk, anger and frustration clouding my ability to think. Maybe if I had gotten there on time, Starfire and Raven would not have been so severely hurt. Especially Starfire, who has a daughter...I know how it feels to lose a parent, someone you love dearly- I know the pain that stabs at your heart when you realize they're dead and never coming back into this world...

I gazed up at the wall in front me, seeing the articles and evidence of Slade and his whereabouts. They were in the warehouse, so why not just get them now?

" Robin?" Cyborg called from behind the door. Sitting up, I walked to the door, my steps purposely loud. When I opened it, I was greeted with Cyborg's confused, slightly annoyed face.

" Man, you need to chill", he spoke, his voice low and his eyes narrowed. " Now, I came to check up on you to see if you hadn't left. I know how you can be, so please...Don't do anything stupid, alright?..."

I glared at him. " Right", I mumbled, and slammed the door shut. My mind was telling me to calm down, but my body objected, and I marched back to the desk and slumped down on the chair, my fists clenched. I sat there for a moment, before finally deciding; I was going to the warehouse, and I was going to defeat Slade and Blackfire.

**---------------------------**

I pressed my back to the wall and inhaled, a cold sweat covering my body. Turning around, I grabbed a pipe that scaled to the top of the warehouse and started climbing. Within seconds I was on the roof and running toward the glass window. Halting, I tried to peer through but it was too foggy. Glaring, I decided I'd make the noisy entrance. Gritting my teeth, I slammed my fist into the glass. It shattered, creating a hole that I quickly jumped in and fell, landing gracefully on the floor, which was plastered with shards of glass.

" Slade!" I shouted, whirling around. No response, nothing to prove that he was there. Crouching, I walked toward a chair, my eyes narrowed. Growling, I charged at it, but when the chair twirled around, I stopped myself. It was Blackfire, smirking at me, her legs crossed.

" Hello, Robin. Stupid enough to come here, eh?" I stepped back, and pulled out my bo-staff, ready for a fight. She laughed with amusement.

" I'm not going to fight you- I'm too tired."

" Where is Slade?" I demanded.

"...Over there", she replied cooly, motioning with her head. I turned, ready, but my eyes widened in shock. There he was, lying on the ground, a pool of crimson blood soaked around his body. His eyes were still open, horror struck. My staff fell from my hands, and the memories flooded my mind once more. The memories -the ones I've forgotten a long time ago- raced in my head. My parents, who had fallen to their death, and the way Slade's dead body lay on the ground, reminded very much of my parents, lifeless.

" What's the matter?" she taunted with mock concern. " Sad that you weren't the one to kill him?"

I couldn't find my voice, and the room began to spin. It had been a long time since I've seen such a brutal scene, and the images were coming back. Every damn one of them. It hurt- it hurt like hell. Not phsyically, but mentally and emotionally- twisting my mind. My heart beat faster while my throat became raw.

" Why?" I managed to choke out. All these years I've wanted to _kill _Slade, but now that I see it, I doubt that that could have ever been a _true _wish to me. Blackfire laughed, cold and cruel.

" I simply didn't need him, anymore. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

" Everything's wrong with it!" I shouted, standing more erect and clenching my fists." You can't just go an murder people you sick bastard! What do you get in return? Why do you want the universe so badly?"

She cocked her head, giving me a quizzical stare. "... Robin, of all people - you should understand my reasons. I mean, you've handled loads of vilians, before, right? You understood their motives, so why not mine? I'm greedy and selfish, but there is a major difference, though...I am doing this for my people..."

" Your people?" She was doing all this for her people- the Tamaranians?

" Not _those _people", she added, understanding who I was thinking of. " But if they were in need, I might have helped them. But, apparently they enjoy my _sister's _help, instead of _mine_."

" Whose people, then? The Servix?" I shouted, frustrated.

She stepped back and examined me, impressed. " So you already know? Good. At least you'll know my intentions before I kill you, too!"

She ran toward me, eyes glowing purple, and swung her fist. I dodged and grabbed her arm, twisting it painfully behind her back and pinning her to the clammy ground, her cheek pressed down hard. Smirking, she turned her head slightly, enough for me to see the amusement and malice in her narrow eyes.

" Now what are you going to do, Robin? Kill me?" I glared, my anger rising.

" No! I'm going to have you sent to prison where you'll rot with the other pathetic villians..."

Seeing my distraction, she threw her head back, slamming into my face. My grip loosened and she broke free, turning sharply and sending a powerful blow to my stomach. Before I had time to fall, she swiftly slid her leg under my feet, sending my to the ground on _her_ will.

**---------------------------**

(RAVEN'S POV)

I jerked up, my heart beating rapidly.

" Robin!"

Starfire's eyes snapped open and she sat up, eyes wide as she stared at me, confused and apprehensive. " Robin? What about Robin? Are you alright, Raven? Say something!"

I blinked, then rubbed my temples, trying to think back to the vision. Suddenly, it hit me, and my eyes narrowed. Stupid, idiotic, stubborn, independent Robin! Always has to go and do things on his own!

" Robin...", I started, my voice low, " He went after Blackfire- to the warehouse..."

" And Slade", she pressed, anxious to hear more. My eyes widened, as the image flashed across my mind and the knowledge of his death came back... He was dead... Slade was _actually _dead...

" Raven?" she whispered, leaning over the bed to reach out to me. I shook my head and turned toward her. " Slade... He's...dead..."

Starfire recoiled, shocked. " Dead? But how? Who?..."

I frowned. "... Blackfire."

Starfire's pale hand flew to her mouth as she gawked at me. Even though I wasn't looking at her, I knew her eyes were wide with an even worse shock, and also- though she wouldn't admit it- shame. Starfire was ashamded of having such a sister- a murderer. Sighing, I pushed the blanket off me and stood up, Starfire quickly following as we walked out of the medical room and toward the warehouse.

" Raven?" I glanced behind me at her.

Her tiny eye brows pulled together and her eyes were solemn as she stared at the ground. "... My sister. S-She is truly a... murderer?"

Sadly, I nodded. " Yes, she is..."

" I see..."

" Don't feel so ashamed", I said softly, staring straight ahead as we left the tower, my boots scrunching on the dirt." She may be your sister, but that does not mean that your are the same. She _wants _to ruin lives, and you want to save them. You have nothing in common..."

" Except in blood", she whispered harshly, her jaw set. I shook my head.

" Not even blood. Her blood is cold and vicious, while your's is warm with compassion... Remember that."

The edge of her lips twitched as she fought the need to smile. Once we were near the edge of the tiny island, we charged in the air, flying to the warehouse. I could feel Starfire's anxiety building inside of her.

**---------------------------**

(ROBIN'S POV)

I slammed into a stake of crates, and fell to my knees, my hand pressed against my stomach. Blackfire stopped in front of me and kneeled down, smirking with triumph as she stared at my beaten body. Reaching out, she plucked a strand of black hair and flipped it away from my mask. Glaring, I balled my hand into a fist and strcuk her in the face... Or, that was what I intended to do, but she grasped my arm and pinned it behind me, causing me to fall forward.

" Already weak? I haven't even used my powers, yet- not even my super-strength", she mocked. I struggled away from her grasp and stood up. She also stood and stared at me. It was then that I noticed something strange. Her eyes weren't their normal dark purple, but pitch black. My eyebrows pinched together in confusion. She misunderstood my puzzled state.

" What? Confused by the fact that I'm beating you?"

My eyes narrowed. " No!... It's your eyes... They're black..."

For some odd reason, this brought fury to her and she stepped back, her fists turning a bright purple. I dodged the stream of purple energy and ran for cover, stepping behind a tall wooden crate.

" Don't hide, Robin. I'm not _that _angry, but you must not be so perspective! My eyes are black because..."-Hesitation-" Tamaranians go through such phases. Our eyes turn this color... And it's because I have grown in the past years..."

" You're lying!" I shouted, showing myself from behind the crate and standing a great distance away from her, my eyes narrowed. Blackfire gritted her teeth and stepped back, truly furious, now. I held up my hands, beckoning her to halt. She squinted her eyes at me, not understanding, and the glow around her fists dispersed.

" What now?" she groaned. It was odd- the way she acted. It was as if nothing mattered to her; it could be her incomprehensible new powers- the powers that have some how gotten a hold of her. She was... too evil... or at least too evil to be Blackfire.

" Why are you taunting me so much? Why are you acting like you're unstoppable when I know you're not- everyone has a weakness... All I have to do is find your's."

" Weakness?" she muttered, arching an eyebrow. She then threw back her head and let out a loud laugh, and when she stared back at me again, I knew she was going to taunt me. I've already figured out her "new" personality.

" I don't have any weaknesses", she continued. _Lie_. " No one can stop me." _Lie_. " Now, there was something I've been meaning to ask you... It's about my sister, _Starfire_." She spat out the name with malice, then continued on.

"... She's engaged and has a daughter- engaged to someone who is _not _you. How do you feel about that? Tell me... Do you... love her?"

**---------------------------**

(STARFIRE'S POV)

Raven and I landed on the hard ground on the roof of the warehouse. I growled when I saw the broken glass and carefully peered inside. Before I could fly down, Raven held up her hand and tilted her head, apparently trying to listen for something.

" Raven, wha-"

" Shhh." She motioned for me to listen. When I crouched down and cocked my head to the side, I could hear Robin and Blackfire speaking, there voices slightly muffled- but I could tell this conversation was about me.

_"...Tell me"_, I heard her say,_"... Do you... love her?"_

I let out a gasp, as did Raven, and glanced at her, my eyes pleading. She nodded, and together, we charged down. There was no way I wanted to hear his answer- I wouldn't be able to take it. Everything was fine, and I didn't want to shatter that peace. And... I couldn't return his feelings.

**---------------------------**

(ROBIN'S POV)

I stepped back, unable to answer. Suddenly, two shadowy figures appeared from behind, Blackfire. Dark energy wrapped around Blackfire, holding her in place. I smirked, knowing that it was Raven and Starfire.

" Sister!" Starfire called, landing in front of Blackfire, who struggled once she saw her Starfire.

" _You_", she hissed, lashing out, but the energy held her back. Swiftly, Blackfire pulled out her hand and pressed her palm to Raven's energy. Before Raven could react, Blackfire's own power destroyed her's, sending a savage amount of dark purple energy surging through Raven, who fell to the ground, her elbows supporting her weight.

" Ra-" Blackfire punched Starfire in the jaw. She staggered back, her hand covering the red, burning skin and she gazed at her sister with loathing and anger.

" I have been waiting for this moment", Blackfire snarled, her voice fueled by her bitter hatred. "- The moment I would have a chance to finally beat you down. The other day was nothing; and I take it you're still weak?"

" Why not _kill _me?" Starfire mocked, eyes narrowed to slits.

" Starfire", Robin growled, warning her as he stood next to her. " Don't _provoke _her."

" I can't kill you", Blackfire explained, although they knew that was her one desire at the moment. " It will ruin the plan."

" What plan?" Raven demanded, sitting up and standing behind Blackfire, fury seeething through her as she fought the urge to use her powers to beat Blackfire down.

" That's for _me_ to know, and _you_ to find out." And with that, she threw her glowing black fist into the ground, the cement breaking. A circle of black energy surrounded her and suddenly covered the whole warehouse, shrouding it into darkness. After a few seconds, the darkness faltered and finally vanished, leaving no trace of Blackfire. Raven, Starfire and Robin stood there, glancing at each other.

" Tell us everything", Raven commanded, walking up to Robin. His head slowly turned, and Raven followed his gaze. She gasped at Slade's lifeless body, and rapidly turned to Starfire, her voice loud. " Starfire, don't look!"

" I shall not." But she had, and her eyes were fully of agony and horror, leaving Robin and Raven to calm her down. Minutes later, they were awaiting the abulance to arrive and take Slade's body. None of them spoke of the events that had taken place. It was too stressful to think about, and they needed rest.


	8. STAR CROSSED

**Shattered Diamonds**

**Summary: **Five years after leaving, Robin comes home to discover that Starfire has a daughter and is engaged! But worse, with the return of Blackfire and the unexpected death of one of their greatest foes, how can Robin cope?ROBXSTARXOCBBXRAEKIDFLASHXJINX

_**This chapter will really, really focus on Beastboy and Raven. Sorry, no Rob x Star stuff. But there is very 'slight' Kid Flash x Jinx fluff in the end, just to let you know, and there will be more, okay? Sorry that it took me awhile to update:D**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

STAR-CROSSED

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

(RAVEN'S POV)

Everything was radically returning back to normal. Or, as normal as this tower could get.

Starfire had left with Claire and Jason about ten minutes ago, while Cyborg towered over Robin, scolding him for running off on his own. Beastboy sat _on _the counter, ankles crossed, and was humming as he flipped through a newspaper, completely ignoring Cyborg and Robin.

"... can't believe you!You could at least tell me these things, man! Why do you _always _have to be the hero!?Why?"

Robin, who had been slumped against the wall, muting Cyborg's 'talk', suddenly smirked and stared icily at Cyborg. "... Isn't that what I am, Cyborg? A hero? And you're telling me I shouldn't be a hero?"

Cybrog's eyes darkened. " You know what I mean."

And with that, he turned sharply and fell on the sofa, his muscular arms folded across his chest as he glared out the large window. Robin, rolling his eyes, pushed himself off the wall and stalked after Cyborg, sitting down on the cushion next to him and placing a steady hand on his shoulder. This was beginning to become quite amusing to me- how much _one _mistake could easily provoke Cyborg. But then again, this was Robin, of all people...

" Look", Robin spoke softly. " I was being stupid, okay? You don't know how much I wished I hadn't gone there."

Cyborg's eyes lightened, and I glanced up from by book, gazng sympathetically at Robin, who was now staring out the window at the sea, his "angsty-tortured-hero" stare in effect. This moment of silence was -_of course_ - interrupted by Beastboy.

" Holy rice balls on a stick, Batman!" he shouted, his eyes wide. Robin gave him a death glare.

" What?" I groaned, slamming the book shut and arching an eyebrow. He flipped the newspaper around and pointed at an article. The only word I could make out was CARNIVAL. Woo-hoo.

" Dudes, there is a carnival in town! We _have _to go! And look, there's some famous Japenese singer performing there tonight! Can we please, please, please-"

" I guess", Robin said, ignoring Beastboy's pleas in the backround. Cyborg and I turned to stare at him with amazement. Out of all of us, it was usually _him _who said no or declined to go, especially after all the things going on. He shrugged.

" I need a break."

" Don't we all", Cyborg muttered.

"-lease, please, please, plea-"

" HE SAID YES, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I shouted, roughly clamping a hand on Beastboy's shoulder, causing him to fall on his back. To my surprise, he swiftly stood up and ran around the room, yelling with excitement and happiness, while we stared at him.

" _We're goin' to the car-ni-val, we're goin' to the car-ni-val_..." He kept on singing. Luckily for us, he tripped on his own feet, came crashing forward, before finally running right into the window. Blinking, we watched as he slowly rose from the ground, a hand on his back.

" I'm okay..."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

They stood near the entrance of the carnival, staring into the parade of lights and people. It was near dark, the sky streaming with orange, purple and white, and with patches of puffy clouds.

" Okay, let's split up", Robin said. " Me and Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy."

He threw a sly glance in my direction, and I looked away, a blush spreading across my pale cheeks. Beastboy whooped, and before I could protest, grasped my hand and dragged me through the crowd.

_Sucker_. I could very well hear those words play across Cyborg's mind and I a made a note to _hurt _Cyborg when I got back. But then again, this did give me a chance to be alone with Beastboy- to build up on another 'moment'.

I prayed that we'd be heading toward a Ferris Wheel, at least.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Woo-hoo!" Beastboy shouted, a fist in the air. I leaned forward and pressed my forhead to the pole, trying hard to drown out Beastboy's embarrassing performance. Parents stared at, not only him, but _me_. We were on a ride that went 3 miles per hour. We were on a ride that _only _little kids rode because they were terrified of the small roller coaster that was usually in a carnival. We were on... _The Merry-Go-Round_.

" This is awesome!" he continued. My eye twitched as I fought the urge to jump off the ride and get as far away as possible from the annoying addictive toon, but that would only bring more attention to me(AN: You know what I'm talk'n about, that addicting toon, lol). To my horror, I slowly began to hum, following the pattern of the song.

" That's right, Raven." Beastboy grinned.

I sent him a glare. " Shut up. We're going on the roller coaster, next."

His face paled and he gulped. "... H-How about the Haunted House of Horror?"

I scoffed. " You're afraid of a roller coaster, so instead, you want to go on something named that, which to me, sounds a bit more frightening."

" Please", he scoffed back. " I'm not afraid of a-" Gulp. "-Roller coaster."

" So why won't you go on one?" I challenged, smirking with triumph.

" Well..." He paused, then shrugged. " Because they aren't _scary _enoughfor me- not enough adrenaline."

I merely shook my head and motioned with my head toward the Haunted House of Horror. " Okay. We'll go one that first, _but _then we'll go on the roller coaster, because by the time the ride is over, it will be dark. And it's more exciting to ride a roller coaster in the dark... Is that enough _adrenaline _for you?"

He shifted his feet uneasily on the animal's side and -reluctantly- nodded. " Yeah, I guess..."

" Then come on. Don't be scared", I spoke, then smirked wickedly. " I'll protect you."

The ride ended, and we gingerly slid off their horses. Well, mine was actually a smiling zebra and his was a roaring lion. What were they teaching kids? That zebras and lions could get along- stand in the same area without one of them(the lion) ripping the other's throat out. They were _opposites_, different. I realized how me and Beastboy weren't exactly the same in personality, likes and actions. But that never actually caused us to 'attack on another. We simply fought. And now that I look at it, he was always the lion and I was the zebra, the weakest... And that was because I was too weak to admit my feelings, even to myself.

" Raven?" Beastboy inquired, waving a hand in my face. Blinking, I turned my head toward him. He had an eyebrow raised. " Are you okay?"

I smiled lightly. " Yes. I am."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

" AHHHHHH!" he shrieked as the cardboard cut-out of a ghost popped up from the ground. My head was resting in my palms, boredom on my face. He screamed again, and accidently transformed into a turtle. After transforming back into his normal self, I snickered. However, I was caught off guard when the projection of a raggy man resembling a zombie appeared. Gasping, I quickly huddled closer to him. It took me only a few seconds to realize what I done, before I scooted away from him.

" I guess you _are _afraid", he teased. I growled and crossed my arms, waiting impatiently for the 'ride' to end.

After what seemed like ages, we were now stepping onto one of the roller coaster carts. Beastboy was shaking, his face completely white, and stepped on, immediately pulling down the bar. His eyes were wide and he was gripping the metal bar for dear life. When it started, we were slowly rising up, the wind blowing in my face, sending my mauve hair flying around my face. I could swear that I heard Beastboy's chattering teeth.

" Oh, calm down", I said, rolling my eyes.

" Calm. I am calm." He gave a fake laugh, but that laugh ceased when we dropped. I did not scream like the others, but grinned, enjoying the feeling in my stomach. Beastboy was screaming, but after awhile, he finally smiled, enoying the roller coaster(which was called _Monster_). And, like I said, it was a bit more frightening because I could barely make out any twists or turns. Too bad it ended quickly.

After getting off and walking away, Beastboy was laughing and clutching his stomach.

" Okay, it wasn't _that _bad."

" Where to next?" I asked, my eyes expressionless. He squinted his eyes and searched. Smiling, he pointed. I followed his gaze and found the Ferris Wheel. _Yes! Finally! _My actual enthusiasim did not touch my eyes or mouth, for I simply nodded.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

We were in one of the boxes and were gazing out into the night, silence between both of us. Finally, he turned to me, his eyes serious and a scowl on his face. Something was truly bothering him.

" Raven?"

" Yes?" I responded, directing my attention toward him.

" About that other night", he spoke softly, staring at his knees. " I think we should, uh... Continue it, ya know? Because it was so _rudely _interrupted by Blackfire and all... So, are you happy now?"

I smiled and cocked my head to the side. " Of course."

Before he could continue, a piercing scream from below cut in. I it my lip and glanced at Beastboy, who's green eyes lowered with solemness and irritation. He seemed to be contemplating something when he suddenly stood.

" Shall we?" He gestured to the door.

" Alright", I said, unhappy. I opened the door, my eyes glowing a bright white, and we flew out- Beastboy as a pale green bird. When we touched the ground, there was an old woman with tears down her cheeks, but for some odd reason, there was a smile of gratitude on her face.

" Are you alright?" Beastboy asked, stepping in front of the woman.

She wipped the tears away and nodded. " Yes. Luckily, those two were here."

She pointed and we followed her finger to see Jinx and Kid Flash arguing. Instead of asking what they had done to help her, me and Beastboy moved forward, eager to _hear_ what they were arguing rather loudly about.

" Please?!" Kid Flash begged.

" Why can't we go on-"

" Because I want to go on that!" He gestured to the _Swan Tunnel of Love_. Beastboy and I snickered as a heated blush worked its way across Jinx's cheeks as her eyes narrowed. After a few minutes, she slowly nodded, earning a loud shout of glee from Kid Flash as he pulled her toward an incoming Swan Cart.

" Doesn't that remind you of someone?" I joked.

" Shut up."


	9. UNDERSTANDING OF THE HEART

_**Shattered Diamonds**_

**Summary: **_Five years after leaving, Robin comes home to discover that Starfire has a daughter and is engaged! But worse, with the return of Blackfire and the unexpected death of one of their greatest foes, how can Robin cope?(ROBXSTARXOC)(BBXRAE)(KIDFLASHXJINX)_

_-Thank you for your reviews, especially your's, Corvinna. I like your reviews the bestest(that is a word, I just know it! Lol). This chapter is a conversation between Raven and Robin. It does explain, a lot about what happened between all the years that Robin had been gone and about her daughter. It's quite nice, I'll admit. I love talks between Raven and Robin. Unless it's her scolding him, of course. Lol. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'll go back and fix them._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own "Fix You" by Coldplay._

**-**

**CHAPTER NINE**

UNDERSTANDING OF THE HEART

**-**

_(Robin's POV)_

I sat on the sofa, my eyes staring blankly at the movie playing. After returning to the tower, Beastboy suggested we watch a scary movie. Of course Cyborg agreed. Raven and I simply didn't care or mind. Beastboy had been grinning the whole time- sometimes leaning forward when something was about to pop-up. The movie was so cheesy and cliche, that it was _almost _good.

" Don't go in there! DON'T GO IN THERE!" Beastboy and Cyborg were both shouting frantically at the movie, as if they were expecting the character to 'listen' to their pleas. It was getting rather annoying.

Raven crossed her arms and sighed, probbaly trying very hard not to hit one of them.

" I swear", she mumbled under her breath, eyes narrowing as they continued on. I snickered, enjoying all of this.

Beastboy shook his head. " Oh, you idiot! Why'd you go in there?..."

Raven gritted her teeth. " Because it's _in_ the _script_."

" I know that", Beastboy shot back, although he seemed to realize how ridiculous he was- screaming at the screen. If it were a movie theatre, I'm sure someone would eventually shush him... or throw something at him.

I stood up, ready to leave. " I'm going to go in the Gym room. Do you mind?"

Beastboy and Cyborg ignored me completely, so I shrugged and headed toward the room, the light from the screen vanishing as I entered the dark hallway. I felt someone behind me, so I turned sharply.

" I'm coming, also." It was Raven, her face clear of any emotion and her lips stretched into a firm line. I nodded.

When we reached the gym room, the door slid open, and we stepped in. I went toward the punching bag, while Raven simply stalked toward a plain spot on the floor. Crossing her legs, she slowly closed her eyes and began chanting- levitating in the air. Her chanting was actually quite sootthing and tranquil, allowing me to be in peace as I resumed a fighting stance and began throwing my fists at the bag, which also calmed me down.

It seemed like fifteen minutes when Raven spoke, her voice soft.

" Do you want to know about Starfire and her daughter- what happened all those years?"

I halted, my body stiff, and turned, staring at her with wide eyes. Sighing, she shook her head at me and gestured for me to come closer. Uneasily, I walked over to her, and stopped inches away from her. She seemed to be waiting for me to sit down. When I did, she took in a deep, long breath and gazed at me, her violet eyes boring into my own eyes.

" Okay... When you _left_... Starfire was a bit less 'merry'. Not so bad, of course. _You _did _say _six months, and then you'd be coming back." She paused, waiting for my reaction. I couldn't conceal the guilt in my eyes, but she still continued. " During those months, she... gained weight... a lot. We were shocked. She couldn't be that depressed, could she?

" So that's when I figured it out. About two months after those six months, she met Jason. Two months later, she was even bigger. That's when Beastoy and Cyborg started to get suspicious... Her over eating, vomitting and mood swings were scaring us. Then after another two months, she had Claire..."

" But that's too soon", I protested. " A woman needs more than five months before she has her child."

Raven shook her head sadly. " Beastboy, Cyborg _and _even Jason thought it was due to her being an alien. 'Maybe it sped her pregnancy up', they thought... But I knew better, I just wouldn't tell them..." She closed her eyes.

" What?" I asked, not liking the direction this conversation was heading in.

Her eyes opened, still solemn. " She was pregnant _before _meeting Jason."

My throat was raw, my mind was numb, and my hands were shaking. I remembered _what _we did the night before I left. And now... Starfire, pregnant... Claire. My mind was spinning.

" Why didn't you tell the others?" I finally managed to ask.

She bit her lip. " Naturally, they would be angry at _you_. Blaming _you_ and furious with _you_- for abandoning her, and beyond reason to understand your actions. I couldn't allow that. I knew what was best for them, _Starfire_ and you."

" Starfire thinks that Claire is Jason's." It came out as a statement, rather than a question like I intended it to be.

Raven nodded. " Yes. And I don't think it's wise to tell her the truth."

" Yeah", I agreed, understanding what was best. But the knowledge of Claire was still making me sick and ashamed of myself. No wonder she was sp bold and competitive for her own good.

Raven suddenly stared up at me, curious. " Why didn't you come back? _We _missed you."

I gave her small smile. " I _thought _six months. But what I didn't know was that the Joker was more slippery and lethal than usual. It took _way _longer than I thought. And trust me, I missed you guys, too."

She nodded once, before staring off into the distance. When she spoke, she wouldn't look at me,

" And then there was the _media_..."

" What?" I asked. Media?

She turned her head and stared at me, once more, slightly accusing. " So many photos. You and... Batgirl. Well, only we knew about you and Starfire. But apparently _they_, the media, didn't. They acted as if your were an item. I think that's what caused Starfire to easily turn to Jason."

" Batgirl?" I was shocked. " We're only friends- best friends, actually. I've known her since childhood."

She arched an eyebrow. " No need to get defensive. Beastboy, Cyborg and me didn't believe it, of course. But then again, Starfire hadn't been around lon enough to understand how much the media would spin things."

My eyes narrowed, anger boiling inside of me. Damn media and photographers- stalking and following me everywhere.

" Yes- damn media", she sneered, equally furious. We sat there in an eerie silence, thinking. The regret and shame still lingered inside my mind, slowly torturing me and eating at me. I felt like a jerk- a monster.

" I love you", she spoke, her voice soft. My eyes widened. Sensing this, she laughed, amused.

" I love you", she continued. " _Like_ I should love my family. Same with Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire. They're my family- I trust them. And since I trust _you_, also, I'm going to expect you to answer my question _truthfully_..."

Her gaze turned serious. " Do you still love Starfire?"

I blinked, and looked away, my mind deep in thought. When I turned back to her, my eyes were _truly _honest. " I'll _always_ love Starfire- either as a sister, best friend or partner... And that means I would _never_ try to hurt her in any way. I will not ruin the happiness that she worked so hard to obtain after I destroyed her years ago... And that's a promise."

Raven smiled, satisfied, and leaned back. She closed her eyes and began chanting once more, and I couldn't help but listen to the soft, rythmic tone of her voice; almost sounding like a soft lullaby.

" Where have you been?" Beastboy's frustrated voice sounded from the door. We both turned our heads in his direction.

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up. " _We _told you we'd be in here."

Beastboy straightened up with a jolt and laughed weakly. " Oh, right..."

**-**

_(Raven's POV)_

We had gone back up to the main room, and the conversation with Robin still remained in my head. I walked around the sofa and stood in front of the boys, my arms folded across my chest. Cocking my head, I stared at each of them.

" What is it, Raven?" Beastboy asked, his eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

I gestured behind at the window. It was dark, the moon perched on top of the sea, acting as a mirror to reflect its beautiful glow to the bay. Turning back to them, I smirked. How could they forget?

" It's the Fourth of July..."

Their faces slowly brightened, and Beastboy stood up, grinning wildly.

" Fireworks!" he beamed.

" And hot dogs!" Cyborg added. Beastboy, ignoring that comment, headed toward the exit of the tower. He turned sharply and stared at us, impatient.

" Well?..."

Robin cocked an eyebrow. " Well what?"

" Aren't we going to the park- that's where they're holding the fireworks. We'll get a better view."

Robin, Cyborg and me smiled, and followed after him, excited.

**-**

We sat on a blanket, surrounded by other people, and waited for the fireworks to start. Beastboy had his back to mine, and was keaning back, enjoying my touch, I guessed. I didn't mind. From a little ways back, I could hear a stereo playing.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

I placed my palm under my chin and smiled.

" Here they come!" Beastboy exclaimed.

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go   
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

A barrage of lights exploded in the sky. I couldn't help but snicker at the amount of _awe's _that erupted through the mass of people, each mesmorized by the fireworks. Another explosion- pinks, greens, reds, blues, whites; each gleamed in my eyes.

" Hey!" someone called I turnedmy head and saw Starfire, along with Claire and Jason, walking toward us. Starfire sat down next to me- Claire in her lap- and gazed at the fireworks. Jason sat next to her, smiling faintly.

" Beautiful", Starfire whispered.

I smiled. Another explosion. More _awes_, more colors. After a long time, the finale happened. A burst of larger lights flashed in the sky, one spot to another. People whopped and cheered. The explosions died down.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you._


	10. BEHIND ENEMY LINES

**Shattered Diamonds**

**Summary: **Five years after leaving, Robin comes home to discover that Starfire has a daughter and is engaged! But worse, with the return of Blackfire and the unexpected death of one of their greatest foes, how can Robin cope?(ROBXSTARXOC)(BBXRAE)(KIDFLASHXJINX).

_No, Starfire did not sleep with Jason a week after meeting him. Now that's just... MEGA OOCness going on!(Lol). That'd be very interesting is she did though. XD; However, it did not take her very long due to the depression and other stuff that I'll get into in later chapters. And, I wasn't really trying to keep the Claire-Robin thing a secret. NOW if it were a main part of the story(which it isn't, really), then I'd try and secretize it(Is that a word?, Lol). Anyway, on with the story! Another Claire chapter._

**-**

**CHAPTER TEN**

BEHIND ENEMY LINES

**-**

(CLAIRE'S POV)

I watched them- my mom and her friends- as they laughed and talked, all enjoying each other's company. I was still getting used to Robin, who seems a bit 'weird' to me. It may be because of that serious look in his eyes; the kind that your parents give you when you have something 'important' for school... Not like school was so important. I wasn't lazy or careless like the teacher thought, but simply... well, it was just 'hard' for me to understand many things. I know that my mother is an alien, and things were hard for her too, but why was it also hard for me? It was frustrating. I _was _growing up on Earth, after all.

" Claire." My mom appraoched me, grinning. " Robin will drive you to school because I have to go to work earlier than usual. Is that okay?"

I shrugged, not minding, and headed toward Robin, slightly hesitating. Although it never seemed like it, but I was a modest, shy person, especially to 'new arrivals'. My mom waved goodbye and walked to her own car, the rest of the 'Titans' following. I wondered why they were tagging along.

" Hey, Claire", Robin greeted, smiling warmly. I gave a small nod, before following him to a 'sporty' looking car - the kind that when you saw it speed by while you're waiting to cross the street, a burst of envy and want flows through you.

He noticed my intense gaze and smirked. " Yeah, cool ain't it? But don't worry, I won't go _too _fast."

I couldn't help but giggle. After he helped me into the back seat, he slipped in behind the steering wheel and started the car, the engine roaring to life. As he drove to my school, I straightened my back and stared out the window, trees and houses flashing by in one big blur.

" Sooo. . .", Robin began, glancing at me. " I heard that you don't do 'well' in school?"

I gulped, a blush creeping to my cheeks. I felt like I was being _scolded _my him, a stranger. ". . . Sort of."

" Why is that?" he asked, his voice flat but kind.

I bit my lower lip, wishing he wouldn't pry anymore. " I don't know", I replied stupidly.

" Who would then?' he joked.

I smiled weakily, and after taking in a deep breath, I explained. " Well, I'm not really. . . smart. Sometimes, when I learned something, I don't know what it means or I can't remember. . . I'm stupid."

" You're not stupid", he said matter-of-factly, sighing. " It's just hard for you; you're not the _only_ one. I mean, you're mother is an alien, who also doesn't understand much. Wouldn't it be hard for you?; living in a house with an adult who acts you're age."

I blinked, and slowly nodded a few times. It actually made sense. " But, my _dad'_s human."

For some reason, he cringed, but quickly shook his head and continued. " Well, don't you spend more time with your _mom_ than you're. . . dad?"

I nodded. My teacher once said that daughters usually hang out more with their moms, and that sons usually spend more time with their dads. And my dad, Jason, did have to work a lot; he worked at the bank.

" Maybe you should just try harder, instead of giving up."

I recoiled, slightly annoyed and angry. I never give up. " I _do _try hard", I protested.

He nodded knowingly, turning a quick left. I could see we were almost to my elementary school. " Well, if you don't 'give up'", he continued, " then maybe. . . Maybe you're just too stressed by not giving up, and _that _is what is actually making it hard.

" And maybe you shouldn't get into fight, like you did the other day. Control, is what you need", he teased.

Then, he stopped the car, parking on a curb right next to the gate leading to my elementary school. Without another word, I grabbed my Scooby-Doo back pack and got out.

" Bye!" he called out as I slammed the door shut and rushed inside, eager to get away from him.

The idea that he was 'right' is what unerved me; a complete and total stranger knew me better than _even _Cyborg and Beastboy, who I've known since birth. Shivering, I headed toward my first grade class, shoving quickly through the crowd of students. As I weaved through them, thoughts of Robin and my mom kept repeating in my head. I could tell by the way she looked at him that something was 'up'. I've seen enough romance movies -thanks to my mom- to tell how 'lovers' stare at each other. It was beginning to freak me out.

**-**

For once in class, I had listened _intently _at what she was saying, my hands folded on the desk. And I thought _this _was hard? Ha. I wondered what _fourth_ grade would be like if I had never gotten Robin's help. From behind me, the bell rang, signaling lunch. My classmates immediately sat up and filed outside, talking and laughing.

" Hey, Claire!" I whirled around. Webster was grinning wickedly at me, his friends standing right behind him. I stepped up, but Robin's words stopped me, flashing right across my mind: _'Control, is what you need.'_ Sighing, I stepped back.

" I'm sorry about the other day", I mumbled, but enough for him to hear me.

He jerked back, his arms falling to his sides as he stared at me, dumbfounded. " _What?. . ._"

I sighed again, this time more irritated. " You heard me - I'm sorry."

While his friends stood right behind, waiting for his reaction, I simply crossed my arms uncomfortably, wanting desperately to go to lunch with my friend, Molly Parks. Finally, he responded, his voice faint and perplexed.

" Well, um. . . okay?"

I nodded once and walked hurridly away, this time my arms tucked beneath each arm pit as I was hunched over, my cheeks flushing tomato red as I ran off. I could feel them staring after me, their eyes boring into my back. Once I had sat down on the bench, the nauseating feeling in my stomach began to vanish as I started talking aimlessly with my friends - trading snacks, too, like always. And once the bell rang, I headed back to my classroom, and again, his stare was still shocked as he watched me strut off. I've always wondered how he had gotten that way in the first place; then again, I have seen his mother - a crazy lady how acts like she's better than everyone else. Bad influence, is what most parents would say, I guess.

" Claire?" I was pulled out of my thoughts as this voice came from right next to me. Unwillingly, I turned, knowing full well that it was Webster, probably wanting to start another fight; but I'm a girl! What does he think he'll prove if he beats me? That he can pick on girls like the coward he is? Why, he's not that tough-

" Um. . . Claire?" he repeated, noticing my 'zoned out' gaze. I shook my head, snapping myself out of my trance and glanced warily at him, my hands firmly at my sides.

" What?" I asked softly, impatient.

He bit his lower lip, his chubby cheeks slightly turning red. " I'm. . . _sorry_, too. You know? About the. . . other. . . day." He was struggling very hard with the right words.

I smiled as best I could. " Yeah. I, um. . . Forgive you."

" Great", he said, grinning, showing off perfect teeth that surprised me for a second. His mother was probably rich, and no doubt careless one it comes to 'disciplining' her son, but she probably wanted him to look as perfect as possible. He was _only_ six, too.

I nodded and headed once more to class, black tresses falling delicately over my turqoise eyes, and my plump cheeks flushed again, and this time, do to the uncomfortable situation from just moments ago.

After school was over, I sat in my usual spot near the back of the school, waiting for my mom or whoever to pick me up. My back pack was laying on my lap while I hummed softly, bored.

I was aware of someone sitting down next to me, but I didn't bother to turn, thinking that it was another kid waiting for their parents. However, my acute hearing picked up the sound of this kid shuffling closer, trying to be conspicuous about it. Cocking an eyebrow, I tilted my head slightly and glanced at the person. And _of course _it be Webster. His attitude was really starting to get weird. "It goes to show that when you apologize to a boy, he immediately thinks it gives him the right to _stalk_ you. . ." I could clearly hear these words in my head - something Raven would say. I don't know what 'stalk' means, but I've heard Raven say it, and it didn't sound very good.

" Hi", I greeted, making him jerk.

" Sorry", I apologized, my muffled laughter _definetely not _hidden.

He sighed and smiled, trying his greeting over. " Hello. Sorry about. . . well, sneaking up on you."

I laughed, the sound bubbly and innocent. " You _didn't _sneak up on me! I could hear from a mile away!"

" Do you even know what a mile is?" he joked, and I shook my head at him, my laughing faint. A breeze blew by, scattering dead leaves and various trash across the cement. Goosebumps ran down my arms.

I shivered and he smiled wryly. " It's not _that _cold."

I laughed again before our conversation ceased and an awkward silence formed between us. Now that I look at it, this was very, very strange in many ways - days ago, we were fighting, and now, in a matter of seconds, we were laughing.

" Webster!" someone called, their voice shrill and ear-splitting. Webster gritted his teeth, and with one small good-bye to me, stood up and ran over to a long, sleek. . . limo?! My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. _Very _rich, I see.

A woman stepped out, and it was the same one from the office a few days ago. His mom. She wore a weird outfit, in my opinion at least; especially compared to most people around. Her shirt - it didn't have _any _straps to hold it up; it simply just stayed in place. And her shoes were high heeled boots unlike any I've every seen. She was so. . . _Gross_. It was the only word I could think of. I remembered once, awhile back, when me and my mom were in a store and I saw this 'book'. There was lady on it, with almost no clothes on. My mom said that it was for more. . . _grown up _people.

But there was only one thing that I could utter once I saw it.

". . . Ew", I whispered aloud, still watching as she grabbed his back pack for him and threw it inside the limo before hurrying him into the back. And I _did _notice the curious, slightly annoyed look she gave me. Then, she was in the limo, someone else driving it as they disappeared behind a corner. She was a weird lady.

**-**

(3rd PERSON POV)

" Was that that girl that beat you up", Kitten asked, staring pointedly at her son, Webster, who shifted his feet uneasily and nodded. She nodded knowingly and stared out the window, thinking.

Her curiosity struck again. " I thought you _disliked _her?"

" Not really", he whispered, avoiding eye contact.

Kitten laughed icily. " _Really? _And I suppose you _attacking _her was an act of friendship?"

Webster looked down. ". . . Stop."

She smirked and yawned. " Your behavior is very interesting. . . So, are you now friends with this girl? - the daughter of Starfire?"

" Starfire?" Webster finally looked up, equally curious. He didn't even realize this.

Kitten sighed wearily. " Yeah, _her_. Future husband stealer", she cursed before turning to him, ". . . And now look at _you_, striking a friendship with her daughter! Not even I've gotten that close to the Titans, and I've been trying to figure how for so long! Ah, but that was in. . . the. . . past. . ." Her voice trailed off, then, her eyes suddenly brightened with a savage gleam and she grinned wildly.

" Oh, Webster!" She grasped him and pulled him into a tight hug.

" What?" he said, confused as he pulled away, rubbing his shoulder due to the tight hug she gave him.

She cocked her head to the side. " I have a plan for you. . . And it involves your little _friend_. . ."

Webster gulped. " Um, mom?. . . Please tell me this doesn't hurt her. I _want _to be her friend."

Kitten placed a gentle had on his shoulder. " Of course, of course. No harm." She smirked.

**-**

(STARFIRE'S POV)

" Did you have a good day at school?" I asked Claire, smiling warmly at her through the rearview mirror as I drove. She smiled vaguely and nodded, her eyes set on the window.

I tried again. " I'm sorry I couldn't bring you to school today, honey."

This brought a crooked smile to her beautiful face. " S'okay mom. I'm happy that Robin brought me. He was very. . . nice."

" Oh."

Then she was silent once more, staring out the window again. Sighing, I proceeded to take a sip of my green tea, my hand raising it to my lips. Claire suddenly spoke again.

" Is saw that blonde, scary lady from the other day, today. . . I made friends with Webster, her kid."

I spit out my drink, shocked as I stared once more at her through the mirror. That was the boy she attacked and almost hurt severely! And now they were. . . friends? I blinked and blanched at her. She gave me a smug smile.

" And what about Kitten, the lady?" I began, trying to hide the surprise from my face.

Claire shrugged. " She looked at me. You know the way you look at someone you hate? _That's_ how she looked at me. I don't get it. . ."

My eyes narrowed. " She glared at you?" I fumed, not understanding. Sure, Kitten absolutely loathed me, but why take it out on my daughter? She doesn't see me glaring at her son, even though he deserves _way _more than a glare.

" Why does she hate us?" Claire asked.

Keeping my eyes on the rode, I shook my head. " We have a past, I guess. Me and Robin. . . Well, we. . . We. . . Okay, well, me and him used to 'date' each other. You know, kissing. . . hugging. . . _laughing_. . . _cuddling_. . ." My voice trailed off as each memory played across my mind, and a sheepish smile formed on my face. Claire frowned in disgust, not 'fond' of descriptive 'adult themes'.

" And?" she pressed, eager to change the subject.

I snapped out of it and continued. " Kitten was a very, _very _spoiled, rotten, evil child that wanted _everything_. And when her boyfriend broke up with her, she wanted a new one, I guess. She chose Robin, although he _really _didn't want to go. . ."

She blinked, probably startled by Kitten's past actions. " She's weird."

" Yes, 'weird'", I agreed, shaking my head, eager to erase those memories. I remembered how jealous and furious I felt; she had _no _right to basically _steal _my best friend and flaunt him as if he were her prize. And especially since he didn't want to.

She smiled, noticing my angry expression. ". . . You were mad. . . She's crazy, isn't she?"

I laughed. " Yes, she is."

**-**

(RAVEN'S POV)

" Where have you been?" Beastboy asked, an eyebrow arched. I shook my head, my mind actually stressed out. _My _mind! I had been up for hours, not sleeping, and researching on Servix and how the planet could be connected to Blackfire. Luckily, I found something _very _interesting. But also, very dangerous; for all of us.

" I was researching about Servix. Remember what Servix was?"

He nodded. " Yeah, you said it was a powerful planet full of a dangerous race?. . . Why?"

It was only Beastboy and I in the main room, and it was strange - telling _him_ what I found, and not someone more 'serious' and who would take it seriously. I sighed, and simply began to explain. No use in waiting for Robin and Cyborg.

" Well, Blackfire, she's been there, right? But that's not how she got all that power. . ."

He rose his eyebrows, puzzled and shocked. " Then. . . _how_?"

" She's using something called _the Black Diamond_. It's very powerful, very addicting by the person who has it. . . I think they gave it to her, in order to raise her power. But I'm not sure why she keeps attacking Starfire, then leaving her, not even bothering to. . . _kill _her, like she wants. She's planning something, and we need to find out what."

Beastboy nodded. " The Black Diamond", he repeated, intrigued.

" But", I continued, thoughtful. " I'm not sure _how _the people of Servix got the jewel. . . It belongs to the Tamaranians and should be on there planet. I think they may have. . . _stolen_ it. . ."

Beastboy, who had been leaning against the counter, slumped down and sat on the floor, rubbing his temple. I sat down next to him, my legs crossed, and could feel the waves of stress emenating from him.

" It's alright", I reassured, partially lying. " We'll beat her; we're the Teen Titans."

He laughed. " Yeah, and we're heroes. The bad guys _never_ win. Why don't they realize that?"

A faint laugh escaped my lips. " I can't believe it", I spoke with mock surprise. " _You're _right."

He frowned and looked away, although I could see his lips curl up into a smile. However, his worry didn't vanish, and I couldn't blame him. Mine hadn't either. We were in deep trouble, and we were beginning to travel in deeper than anyone should. Something big was going to happen - I could feel it.

**-**

**AN: **Just to let you know, Kitten's 'plan' has nothing to do with Blackfire. Her plan will add to the humor and conflict of emotions in the story. And because I wanted to add her. She's just. . . weird. I like it. :D


	11. PASSION

**Shattered Diamonds**

**Summary: **Five years after leaving, Robin comes home to discover that Starfire has a daughter and is engaged! But worse, with the return of Blackfire and the unexpected death of one of their greatest foes, how can Robin cope? (ROBXSTARXOC)(BBXRAE)(KIDFLASHXJINX)

_Thanks for reviewing! To Shoraku: I appreciate your advice. I did proofread the last chapter. To be honest, that was the only chapter I have ever really proofread(I usually go back and correct anything I find) - I can be very lazy, but I decided to proofread I am, however, going to keep putting my chapters in capitals. I like it... It's only a few words... What's a 'Starfire speak' down thing? Thanks for your review and everyone else's:D_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

PASSION

Robin glared at nothing in particular, his arms crossed as Raven spoke, giving Robin sideways glances once in awhile - weary of his silent fury and childish irritation. Nonetheless, she continued speaking.

"... So, Jason is going to hang out here for awhile", Raven finished, narrowing her eyes at Robin who returned her burning glare.

Cyborg and Beastboy grinned, anxious and giddy. "Claire's coming, right?"

"Right", Raven clarified, still agitated by Robin's attitude.

"Alright!" Beastboy cheered, standing up and skipping over to the TV, followed by Cyborg. Raven ignored them, and stalked over to Robin, shaking her head at him. _Honestly?_, she thought, her lips pressed into a tight line.

She placed a hand carefully on his shoulder. "Are you going to act like a child the entire time he's here?"

"I'm not acting like a child!" he protested. Right…

She gave him a look, and motioned with her head toward the entrance. "You are... Now, they're here, so try and compose yourself? Please?"

He shrugged off her hand and started toward his room, eager to retreat away from Jason's presence. Raven rolled her eyes, and waited as Jason and Claire approached, both grinning. Raven smiled falsely, still sour from Robin's bitter mood.

"Hey, Claire", she greeted. Claire ignored her and rushed over to Cyborg and Beastboy, who already had a game controller waiting. Soon, they were shouting, and the lights from the screen blared, blinding the dark room. Raven turned to Jason, who smiled in greeting.

"Sorry about her", he apologized, "I guess she was _very _eager today... Mind if I go and get something from Starfire's room."

She shook her head, and started toward the counter where her book lay. Hopefully, Robin and Jason wouldn't run into each other on the way. Jason didn't have a problem with Robin, so why was Robin so irritable?

"He _is _Robin, though", Raven mumbled under her breath. It was as if she were babysitting five year-olds who hated sharing the Barney doll…

* * *

"Why is he even here?" Robin groaned, his fists clenched as he marched down the hall. He realized how pathetic he was acting, but the sheer knowledge of Starfire getting married to someone else made him furious.

He sighed, solemn. "Then again, I _did _leave her for a _long _time…"

Robin scowled and proceeded to turn the corner, but he ran into Jason, who stumbled back, startled.

"Sorry", Jason apologized, running his hands down his shirt as if to smooth it down. Robin merely nodded, and continued toward his room. However, he was halted when Jason called after him, annoyed.

"Why don't you like me?" he demanded. "I've been on good terms with you, so why won't you just at least _try _to 'open up' to me?"

Robin, his jaw set, slowly turned after a prolonged silence. "It's just hard", he confessed. "I have to watch _her _with you… And sometimes…" His voice trailed off.

"What?" Jason pressed, a pang of anger present in his voice.

Robin glared at the wall as he spoke. "Sometimes I don't think you even deserve her… I've seen how you _stare _at other girls."

Robin was expecting rage or Jason's fruitless insults… however, he wasn't prepared for what Jason replied with.

"I know…", he admitted, shaking his head, ashamed. Robin gaped at him, shocked and bewildered. Did he just?-

"Yeah, I know", Jason snapped, sending Robin a look of pure loathing. "I'm that kind of person – a player. I try not to be, but it's in my blood… sort of.

"My father cheated on my mother. I still loved him, and was very angry when my mother took me, and left him, alone. I think living with someone like my father really screwed up my view on woman. The way he treated my mother and other women was horrible, now that I look at it.

"I guess having the sense of control is what got him – beating her and shouting at her because he knew she couldn't do anything about it… And I guess, what I'm trying to get to here, is that I sort of don't look at women as… worthy… Because my father didn't."

He finished and stared intently at Robin, patient. Robin raked his fingers through his ruffled black hair, and finally spoke.

"Well… sorry?"

Jason threw back his head and let out a hearty laugh. "No – don't say sorry… I don't need pity, not at all. I'm not the type of person who hides behind excuses."

"Me neither", Robin agreed, scratching his throat.

"… What about your parents?" Jason asked, ready to end the awkwardness and tension that had existed between the two of them for the past weeks.

Robin cast his eyes down. "They died", he began. "A long time ago… They fell to their deaths by sabotaged equipment. They –along with me- were acrobats that performed mostly at circuses. That's why I began to train under Batman…"

"Batman…", Jason repeated, musing. "Wow."

Robin gave him a broad smile, proud.

**

* * *

**

"I'm so beating you, BB!" Claire shouted gleefully, her fingers and thumbs moving rapidly on the controller.

Beastboy shook his head in denial. "No! I refuse! I deny it! You can't beat me! I'm the king-"

"I won!" Claire cheered, letting the controller fall on the couch as she started bouncing up and down, ecstatic. Cyborg grinned, and gave Beastboy a smug smile. Beastboy stared hopelessly as Claire's name crushed his on the game's 'Record Time'.

"You lost to me, also", Cyborg joked. "Making _you_ in last place."

Beastboy tilted his head to the side. "If we were fighting in combat, I'd so beat you, Cyborg."

"You don't know any fighting, not even karate, like you _think_", Cyborg teased, laughing loudly. Beastboy grimaced.

"I may not know '_ka-ra-te_", but I do know '_ca-rae-zy_'!"

Raven actually cracked a smile and peered over her book to stare at Beastboy. However, her attention was redirected to the hallway, where Robin _and _Jason entered from, talking. The entire room froze –except Claire, who was absently playing with tresses of her hair- and gaped at them, utterly perturbed.

Robin halted and cocked an eyebrow, watching them carefully. "What?" he asked innocently, strutting toward the refrigerator.

"You… he-but… I- talking?" Beastboy was incoherently stammering, at loss for words. Robin, the king of stubbornness and jealousy, talking happily with the man who was going to marry his ex-girlfriend who he still cared deeply for? What was the word coming to?

_Weird_…, Raven thought, shaking her head and returning to her book. Cyborg and Beastboy exchanged quick glances, before continuing their game with Claire.

"It's the end of the world", Beastboy joked under his breath to Cyborg. Raven rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway – Beastboy beamed when he noticed this from the corner of his eye. Soon, Jason was sitting next to Claire, cheering her on.

**

* * *

**

Starfire returned to find Claire sleeping on Jason's lap, Cyborg baking dinner and Beastboy arguing with him, and Raven meditating, and Robin flipping through a magazine, bored.

"It's been more than seven years and we're STILL arguing about this?!" Beastboy shouting, throwing his hands in the air. Cyborg rolled his eyes, not even bothering to deal with the whining Beastboy.

"Hello, friends!" Starfire greeted. Robin and Jason immediately directed their attention toward her while Raven simply inclined her head in Starfire's location, a small smile stretched across her face.

"How's it goin', Star?" Cyborg muttered, trying to pry Beastboy off of him (who was violently attempting to snatch Cyborg's cooking utensil away).

"Glorious!" Starfire responded, twirling around as she danced gracefully toward her daughter.

"How so?" Raven asked, curious.

Starfire ceased walking, and shrugged, her smile still intact. "I'm not sure, Raven… I guess that I am just naturally happy?"

"Are we ready to go, here?" Jason asked, lifting Claire's sleeping form into his arms and waiting for his _fiancée_.

Starfire nodded. "Yes, we are… But I would like to get something from my room. Did you get Claire's doll?" she asked, turning to Jason. He held up a filthy, torn doll as proof.

"Thank you… You can head to the car; It'll be just a sec."

He nodded and with Claire still in his arms, left the tower, cautious with his movements so that he would not wake 'his' daughter.

**

* * *

**

Starfire gingerly rummaged through her closet, setting aside unneeded items and articles of clothing. As she stood back up, she felt someone else's presence. Her hands glowed a radiant green, and she turned sharply, ready to strike.

"Whoa, calm down, Star!" Robin held up his hands in 'surrender', grinning at her. She placed her hand on her chest, her breathing heavy.

"You scared me", she breathed, smiling lightly.

He smirked. "Sorry…?"

Starfire shook her head. "It's okay, friend… Okay."

She then looked at him, questioning. "Did you want something?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Starfire scrutinized him, not understanding his hesitant attitude.

"About what?" she finally asked, biting her lower lip, and taking an irrational step backwards as if she were uncomfortable by the lack of space between them.

He looked away, eyes narrowed in determination. "… Do you _really _want to marry him, Starfire?" he whispered, gazing at the pink carpet. "Is that really what you want? Or is just an act of getting over your grief? You wanted to feel… wanted? Was that it?"

Unwilling tears brimmed the edges of her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away, and shook her head frantically. "You don't understand how I feel right now…"

His eyes traveled to her's, boring into my jade orbs. "Of course I do", he said matter-of-factly. "When you feel abandoned, lonely… you become vulnerable and the slightest feeling of someone actually wanting you makes you weak and gullible. That's how I _was_… a long, _long_ time ago."

Her eyebrows knotted together, saddened. "No… I'm not weak."

"You're not", he agreed. "And that's why I asked. Do you want to marry him?" he repeated, his voice firmer.

Starfire paused for the slightest second, but nodded quickly, as if she were trying to convince herself. "Yes, I do."

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, I AM sure…"

"You don't seem like it?" he whispered, placing a delicate hand on her shoulder. She shivered, but didn't protest when he pulled her into a gentle, soothing hug that made her heart beat fast, and her breath increase. It had been ages since she received a hug from Robin, her best friend.

She wasn't expecting her body to take control of her, though…

Slowly, she leaned toward him, rising on her toes so that her lips lay barely half an inch from his, their breath mingling, and the desire raging. Her mind knew how wrong the situation was, but every barrier she set up fell.

It was Robin who closed the space lingering between the two, and he pressed his lips softly yet yearningly against her, enjoying the past sensation that surged through his veins, threatening to give him a heart attack. Her tongue slid sensually across his lower lip, and his hands gripped her waist, clinging.

"Robin", she whispered, slightly pulling away. The barrier returned, and all that was left was a sense of shame. He staggered back, not daring to stare into her eyes.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled, his fists clenching and unclenching. "Very sorry."

Starfire inhaled a large amount of air, eager to cease the fast beat of her heart.

"Starfire, just to let you know", he began, not looking up. "You _should _marry Jason."

There was a prolonged silence seething between them, and when Starfire decided to speak, she could feel her heart tearing apart.

"… I'm not sure… Not now…"

His eyes widened, and he gawked at her. But an emotion suddenly coursed through him as he realized that consequences of the kiss; she was guilty, and he was guilty.

"No, Star-" he began to protest, but she held up her hand, silencing him.

"… The problem is, Robin… is that I enjoyed that kiss… very much. Now, I'm so confused… these feelings…" Her voice trailed off, and a dry sob escaped her mouth.

As he reached out to comfort her, she jerked back.

"Please… I need to go to Jason and Claire."

Robin was speechless as she hurriedly exited her room. This is could _not _be happening… He just ruined the possible future and happiness of his best friend…

**

* * *

**

"You must give us the young blood of the Tamaranian royalty, Blackfire", a monotone, yet fierce voice commanded.

"I will", Blackfire hissed, staring at the screen as a person from Servix, the forbidden planet, glared at her, its eyes pitch black. "I'm just having a little 'fun'. I'll get the 'youngest blood' so calm down…"

"Stop fooling around", it growled, and then the screen went blank. Blackfire sat there, annoyance flowing through her.

"The youngest blood", she mused, a smirk carving on her face. "… Starfire."


	12. DARK MELODY

**Shattered Diamonds **

**Summary: **Five years after leaving, Robin comes home to discover that Starfire has a daughter and is engaged! But worse, with the return of Blackfire and the unexpected death of one of their greatest foes, how can Robin cope? (ROBXSTARXOC)(BBXRAE)(KIDFLASHXJINX)

**Author's Note: ** I. AM. SO… SORRY! I feel like such a horrible person because of how much time it took to post another chapter! Oh, god… I should really find some way to repay you guys who have been waiting. I think I'll update sooner! How 'bout I post before one week? But seriously, I'm very, very sorry. But here's another chapter! Oh, and I've revised chapters one and two.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

_DARK MELODY _

Raven watched as Starfire stumbled out of the tower, an aura of panic and horror engulfing her statuesque body. Slowly, her eyes traveled to the hall where Starfire had sprinted out of. The sweet energy of passion lingered in the air.

It made Raven's knees weak and shaky.

"_Robin_," she muttered darkly.

With her fists clenched, she stormed up the steps of the main room and made her way down the hallway, trying hard to ignore the heated aroma of love and guilt that coursed through her pulsing veins as she drew closer and closer to Robin's room.

What had he done…?

Growling, she raised her fist and pounded on his door, determined to figure things out.

"_What_?" Robin demanded, his voice cold.

Raven stepped closer. "Open this damn door!" she ordered.

After a heavy amount of thundering steps, the door slid open and a furious, irritated Robin stood at the door. She could feel the piercing glare that lie behind his mask. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at him, not at all intimidated by his false anger.

"What did you do?"

He scoffed. "Nothing…"

"Don't lie!" she hissed. "I have empathy, remember?"

Robin's firm stature seemed to falter as he absorbed my words. Recollecting himself, he shrugged. It was obvious to both of them that he was lying. And that fact made worried him.

Raven smirked.

"Just tell me," she said, softly now.

He gazed at her, contemplating. With a resigned sigh, he allowed her access to his room so they could talk privately. Hurriedly, she shoved past him and sauntered into his dark, shadowed room. Torn paper and toppled furniture littered the floor while only a single dim light shown from the ceiling.

"What did you do?" she repeated, her voice a whisper.

"Destroy my room," he muttered.

Raven whirled around, her eyes boring into him. "To Starfire!" she snarled.

"I…" Robin's voice trailed off as guilt laced through his voice.

"What?" she pressed, eager to discover the truth of their situation.

He gulped. "I sort of… _kissed_ her…"

"You what?" she gasped.

This was an odd thing for her – to lose her composure. Even in such situations she was able to remain calm, but with Starfire and Robin (over these past days) was beginning to leave her exhausted. Their emotions and thoughts continuously changed – from content to awkwardness; happiness to sadness.

And now… _this_.

"You heard me…"

Raven sighed, exasperated. Never once has she stumbled upon such frustrating dilemma. Even her ultimate transformation into the source of the end of the world wasn't as terrible.

_Honestly, I could deal with Trigon better than this_, she mused.

"Do I have to do _everything_?" she sighed.

Finally, Robin showed an emotion other than guilty pleasure. It was a sign of hope, in her opinion.

Confusion.

"What?" he asked, perplexed.

Raven eyed him. "You seem to cause more problems, not fix them…" She paused. "Which leaves _me_."

"And what were my previous problems?" he inquired, anger evident in his harsh tone.

Her hand rose to her chin as she stared at the ceiling, insultingly thoughtful. "Oh, let's see?" she started, sarcastic. "Well, you and Starfire obviously have a thing for each other still, oh, and not to mention that Claire's actually _your _daughter!" Her eyes narrowed. "_And _you just ruined her happy engagement!"

Robin barred his teeth, fury now snapping each nerve. His face felt heated.

How dare she…

"Stop acting like this is easy for me," he spat.

Raven leaned closer, her face inches from his. "I know it isn't easy, but you sure are making it a hell of a lot harder than it should be!"

"Not everyone is as emotionally detached as you, Raven."

His words were full of venom. He didn't mean it, but she was sending so much painful hatred –for himself– through his bones, that words of past belief began to form in his mind. He wanted to cause an equal amount of pain that she was stabbing into him.

And –to his self-loathing– it worked.

Her mouth shut tight. Only a whimper escaped. Slowly, her eyes flooded with sorrow that she quickly masked. Everyone knew how much she had despised herself for having a lack of ability to feel great proportions of emotion.

"Stop being a bastard to everyone," she commanded softly, "And apologize to Starfire…"

As if trying to prove him wrong, she –although she tried to shield it from him– willed herself to shed a tear; to feel saddened by his false words. And to her disappointment, no salty tear slid down her flushed face. She wanted to show emotion: she wanted to sob; sob into her pillow like a normal person.

Swiftly, she glided out of his room.

_"You seem to cause more problems, not fix them…" _

Her statement rang through Robin's head, haunting him.

He sat on the edge of his bed, feeling as if he was the king of all scum. Once again, his anger had gotten the better of him. Flashes of age-old displays of coldness toward his friends flashed across his mind.

"How am I going to fix _this_?" he asked aloud, his head in his hands.

-

Beastboy whistled happily as he strolled down the hallway. Over the past weeks, everything seemed so… _pleasant_. It was as if –with the arrival of Robin– things have gone back to normal; Cyborg and him bickering over breakfast, Raven sitting on the sofa, read (although she has been warming up to him).

He sighed.

_If only Terra were here… _However, that definitely wouldn't suit well with Raven or his own raging emotions.

His relationship with Terra and his –almost– relationship with Raven were different, although both were/are equally wonderful and extraordinary.

With Raven, he felt so mellow and open. He knew how easily she read emotions, and this knowledge made him at ease – he _wanted_ her to understand what he was thinking and feeling; it calmed him.

And when he was 'with' Terra, he felt this undying need to be what she wanted – to please her more than necessary. It did bring joy back into her empty life, but when she betrayed him, his heart hit rock bottom.

How can _anyone_ be so cruel…?

His heart had already suffered a lot; his parents' inevitable deaths and his long ago departure from the Doom Patrol. And worse: when society and its people rejected and shunned him because of his power and his appearance.

_But I suppose Raven has suffered much worse hardships_, he thought.

Maybe that's why he felt so 'in love' with her? Because she was like him and it pushed him into wanting to make her life brighter. After all, that's what he had done with Terra.

Before he could sink any deeper into his thoughts, a blur of purple moved past him.

"Raven?"

Beastboy turned and stared at Raven. Hearing him, she halted, her body going stiff. Her hood had been pulled over her head, sheltering her eyes, and she was slouched over. He walked steadily toward her, worried.

"What's wrong?"

She stood more erect and turned around. Nothing seemed wrong…

But it felt wrong.

"Nothings wrong," she assured, a weak smile stretching across her face.

Now he knew something was wrong – even when happy, she rarely smiled.

"Just tell me," he urged, walking to her until he was standing in front of her. She stepped back, hesitant, and shook her head in denial.

"I'm alright…"

Beastboy crossed his arms, skeptical. "No, you're not," he said matter-of-factly, "And if you tell me, I might be able to help…"

Raven, shakily, let her hood fall down. She stared at him, right into his green eyes. He waited patiently, slightly startled by her strange behavior. With a sigh, Raven began to speak.

"Do you think I'm normal?"

Stunned, he stared at her. "Of course you are…"

"And that I can show emotions?"

Beastboy chuckled. "Yeah. Right now you are…"

Raven arched an eyebrow. "How?"

"You're being insecure."

They stared at each other in silence. Raven processed his words, relieved. _I'm just being irrational_, she told herself, ignoring Robin's words. He was angry, and he had every right to be… But she still felt so… _terrified _by his words with reasons she couldn't comprehend.

"Why'd you ask, anyway?" Beastboy pressed, eager to escape the awkward stillness.

She sighed once more.

"…Nothing."

-

Starfire lie on her bed, her breathing heavy. She could still feel his lips on her own, the sweet, pure thrill of their kiss lingering in her mind. The confusion that etched into her soul began to take a toll on her body.

_I'll probably not b able to use my powers, right now_.

Jason was at work (he had gone back), and Claire was staying at a friend's house…

Leaving her to wallow in her guilt.

"It meant nothing," she whispered. She was trying to convince herself, and –so far– it wasn't working out too well.

Ever since Robin had come back, old emotions had reawakened; "With a vengeance," as Beastboy or Cyborg would frequently say. She knew that her feelings for Jason were strong – he was her healer.

But every emotion –chaotic or mellow– with Robin was much more… adventurous.

It was as if she were spinning and tumbling, loop-after-loop, on a roller coaster, never once ceasing speed. And at the moment she and Robin had kissed, the roller coaster had rocketed down a hill; like her dreams.

She inhaled, the feeling in her stomach dispersing.

Would things ever be less difficult and mind-shattering…?

It was then, while she lie on her bed, that she felt a different presence.

"Hello, sister…"

Quickly, Starfire sat up.

Blackfire stood in front of her bed, a smug look on her dark face. And again, that strange glint of metallic black surged through her once violet eyes. Without hesitation, Starfire slid off the bed and marched over to her sister.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Starfire cried.

Blackfire cocked her head. "Oh, you'll find out. First, you have to come with me…"

"No." It was a firm and dominant command.

However, only seconds after Starfire had spoke, Blackfire seized her arm, and flew up, breaking through layers of plaster and concrete. She flew through the sky, Starfire struggling fruitlessly in her arms.

"Where are you taking me, sister!?" she demanded.

Blackfire sneered. "To Servix…" A smirk carved onto her cruel face. "The Forbidden Planet."

"W-Why?" Starfire stammered.

Blackfire sigh with mock regret. "You're their sacrifice, 'royal blood'"

Starfire couldn't even scream as they barreled through space, zooming past stars and planets. Not even the scenery could calm the terrible fear that became livid in her glistening emerald eyes.

_No…_


	13. OF CRIMSON ROYALTY

**Shattered Diamonds **

**Summary: **Five years after leaving, Robin comes home to discover that Starfire has a daughter and is engaged! But worse, with the return of Blackfire and the unexpected death of one of their greatest foes, how can Robin cope? (ROBXSTARXOC)(BBXRAE)(KIDFLASHXJINX)

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your reviews. And look, I updated quickly! Yay!

**Mood Music: **

**(Couples) **Everything – Lifehouse

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen **

_OF CRIMSON ROYALTY _

Raven and Beastboy sat on the sofa, restless. It was probably around 1:00 in the morning and neither could get a decent ounce of sleep since their previous conversation. Raven was relieved and unmistakably glad –because Beastboy liked her for who she was– and Beastboy was puzzled. Where had that question evolved from? Why would she ask _him_ and not someone she felt closer to, such as Robin?

He groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked in a monotone voice.

He raised his hands. "Nothing…"

This was exactly like their conversation.

_Which brings back that question, DAMN IT! _Beastboy cursed in his head.

"Why'd you ask me that question?" he tried again.

Raven shrugged, apparently not caring enough about the subject to reply.

Beastboy mumbled under his breath and looked away, too engrossed in his thoughts about her question. Raven merely gazed out the large window, transfixed by the shining silvery moon. However, she caught sight of something peculiar.

-

Jinx and Kid Flash strolled down the empty beach, their boots crunching on the mounds of sand. The moon resided on their left. Jinx, somewhat uncomfortable, wrapped her arms around herself so that they pressed against her fluttering stomach.

"Ya know," Kid Flash mused, "This is much more serene than that the _other _place you brought us to."

She looked away, a blush painting her pale cheeks. "I thought it'd be good, okay?"

He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah… Banging heavy metal was your idea of _romantic_?"

Her face paled. "R-Romantic?" She edged away from him. "Who said this was romantic?"

Kid Flash shrugged. "Me…?"

Before she could retort, a flash of light shot across the moon so fast, that it seemed abnormal.

"A shooting star?" It was supposed to be an excited statement, not a question.

"Yeah, I saw it…" Kid Flash stared up, scanning the black sky.

Jinx shook her head. "Much too fast… And it was purple and green…"

Kid Flash nodded.

"Should we tell the Teen Titans?"

Reluctantly, Jinx nodded, and they headed toward the Titan's Tower, both wondering what the strange light was.

-

Raven's hands trembled as she set the phone down, her skin paler than usual. Beastboy was instantly at her side, concerned and curious. He glanced at the phone, then at her pallid face.

"Who was it?"

She rubbed her temples, stressed. "Jason…"

"Is something wrong?" Beastboy asked.

Raven raked her fingers through her mauve hair. "Starfire, she's… been kidnapped…"

"Kidnapped?" Beastboy's eyes widened. "Are you sure? Maybe she just went out-"

"There was a huge hole in the ceiling," Raven snapped. "And I doubt she just blasted through it." She then pointed to the area where the flash of blinding light had sped by. "And I saw something fly through the air. I think it might be Starfire; it was green… and…." Her voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Beastboy asked, his voice frantic. "And what?"

Raven bit her lower lip, tearing flesh. "Purple."

Immediately, Beastboy straightened, a look of horror on his grim face.

"… Blackfire…"

Without another thought, Raven ran to Robin's room while Beastboy went to Cyborg's. Soon, the four Titans stood in the Main Room with Raven explaining what was happening. Robin's anger grew –as did his need to save Starfire– and Cyborg slammed his fist into his palm, determined to rescue Starfire.

"We need a plan," Robin said through gritted teeth.

"How 'bout we help?"

They turned in the direction of the voice, and were relieved to see Jinx and Kid Flash standing near the sofa.

Robin's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know about what's going on?"

Jinx stepped in. "Because I saw the flash of light and I _know_ it wasn't just a simple shooting star."

"Where would Blackfire take Starfire?" Beastboy chimed in.

Raven's eyes went wide with terror.

"… Servix," she whispered.

Robin walked closer to her. "Did you just say…?"

"Servix?" Cyborg's mouth fell open. "That planet you and Star told us about?"

Kid Flash stepped between them, confused. "Okay, what's this Servix planet? What does it have to do with Starfire?"

"Servix is the Forbidden Planet," Raven explained, her voice breaking, "and it is truly evil; with dark creatures who have terrible 'habits'. They rule under a queen… Xanthe. However, Starfire thinks that Blackfire is their new queen."

Jinx gaped.

"Blackfire is their queen?"

Raven nodded.

"But right now," Cyborg interrupted, "We have to save Starfire."

-

"_WHAT?!_"

Blackfire's shrill, furious voice rang out through the dark, stone hallway. She was in a palace-like building, with never-ending staircases, narrow halls lit with crackling fire, and a single room where one creature sat, ignoring Blackfire's outburst.

"You understand what I have said, right?"

Blackfire glared. "Yes and why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It seemed painfully obvious…"

Blackfire stepped closer.

"So I went all the way back, finally captured Starfire, and gave her to you…" Malice swam through her veins. "And you're saying she's _not _the youngest blood line? She my younger sister, and she and I are the only children of-"

The creature raised her hand, silencing Blackfire.

"No… Starfire is not the youngest blood." The creature laughed half-heartedly, amused by Blackfire's frustration. Her –the creature– voice and laugh sounded like sharp nails running down a chalkboard. "The youngest blood is her daughter."

Blackfire's face was now completely shrouded with red.

"_CLAIRE IS A HALF-TAMRANIAN! SO THAT'D MEAN SHE-_"

"She'd still have the Tamaranian blood residing in her body."

Blackfire rubbed her temples, seemingly calming down. "Well, why can't you just use Starfire as a sacrifice?" she pointed out. "Claire has human blood boiling through her veins – that might make her weak, wouldn't it?"

"No… The youngest Tamaranian blood is strongest… even if that Tamaranian happens to be a Halfling."

With a defeated sigh, Blackfire whirled around and headed to the exit. Servix creatures bowed to her –the guest– but she was oblivious to their gestures. Her mind traveled to more pressing matters.

"Damn, kid…," she murmured, remembering the little girl that had stumbled upon her.

_Looks like you'll have to be the sacrifice… _

-

"Dudes," Beastboy whispered.

They were outside in the dark night, ready to take off for Servix. Beastboy, trembling, pointed to the sky. A speeding purple light raced toward them. The Titans poised for battle, knowing full well that this light was Blackfire.

_We're screwed_, Raven thought, a part of her denying the inevitable. After Blackfire's last performance, Raven wasn't exactly prepared for her next move. And not to mention that she held the Black Diamond in the palm of her hand – she is undeniably powerful.

Beastboy glanced at her as if sensing her distress.

"Thank you," Raven breathed as Beastboy curled his fingers around hers. Relief flooded through her heated blood.

Robin and Cyborg marched forward, ready.

"Why, hello there," Blackfire greeted, her voice a mockery of a simple 'warm greeting'.

Kid Flash zoomed forward, a gust of wind slamming into Blackfire. "Back off, lady."

Blackfire cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you want, now?" Robin demanded, "And where's Starfire?"

She rolled her eyes at his display of hostility. "All I want is…" She glances tauntingly at Robin. "Claire. If you tell me where she is, I'll gladly leave you all and be on way, but right now-"

"You're not having her," Raven growled.

Blackfire stared at her. "Apparently you have a capacity to forget…" She sighed, exasperated. "It was what, only a few days ago when I completely broke you and your little pet?" She gestured to Beastboy. "And you still want to take me own? I thought you were the intelligent one, Rae-Rae."

Raven continued to glare murderously at her.

"Oh, wait!" Blackfire looked up thoughtfully, then looked back at Raven. "You were actually the sad, depressed one who didn't fit in? Was that right? You had your own little sob story and all that-"

"Raven is a part of this team," Robin cut in, defending her, "And she fits in perfectly."

Raven forced herself to remain intimidating, but her heart accelerated. Apparently, his early words were lost behind layers of emotions that –even at this moment– she could feel tempting her body.

Beastboy nudged her, waking her from her inner thought.

"Now… Where the hell is Claire?"

Once she realized that they weren't going to nudge, she moaned in impatience.

"Fine," she pouted, "I'll find her myself."

And without warning, she blasted in the sky, her form heading toward the city.

"Cyborg, Kid Flash, Jinx – you go after her," Robin ordered, and they were off (Kid Flash running with Jinx on his back and Cyborg already in his car). "Beastboy, Raven…" His eyes darkened behind his mask. "We're heading to Servix."

Beastboy raised his hand, signaling that he wanted to speak. "Um, dude? How are we-"

"I can get there," Raven interjected, a look of sheer determination on her face. "We need the T-ship."

Robin nodded once.

-

Starfire's eyes fluttered open, her body aching with pain. Shakily, she sat up, her elbows supporting her weight. And – to her horror– she became painfully aware of the fact that she now resided in a dark cell with a heavy, rusted lock on her foot.

She was chained to a wall; captured.

"Hello?" she called, peering out through the bars of the prison cell she lie in.

A snicker echoed through the blurred darkness.

"Who is there? Can you help me?"

Starfire knew how foolish her pleas were – she was in Servix, and the creatures here weren't 'nice'.

"I can't help you, princess." The voice paused. "Nor can I help save your daughter."

Immediately, Starfire's eyes widened.

"What have you done to my daughter?!" she cried, tears slipping down her rosy cheeks. "Tell me now, I command you! Where is my daughter? You bastard." She had picked this "insult" up from Raven. "Tell me where my daughter is!"

The voice sniggered some more.

"She's safe… However, Blackfire has been sent to Earth to retrieve her."

Starfire's body began to tremble. "Why?"

"Well, you see," the voice began, enjoying her panic, "Blackfire thought you were the youngest blood, so she captured you. However, Claire is actually the youngest Tamaranian blood of the royal family. You're still the sacrifice. But Claire will be first.

"And then you, and then Blackfire."

She sat up straighter, confused. "Blackfire…?"

This made the voice laugh boomingly.

"She's so naïve! Once you two are sacrificed, she'll be next – more power to us! But I suppose the Black Diamond's evil force is possessing her," the voice mused. Starfire's mouth fell open.

So her sister was being manipulated by the Black Diamond? And she was going after her daughter…

"Claire…" Starfire whimpered, feeling hopeless. _My daughter… _

The voice giggled. "Why don't you use your powers?"

Starfire simply sighed.

_Because I can't_, she thought sadly. Her emotions were too haywire…


	14. TANTALIZE MY SOUL

**Shattered Diamonds**

**Summary: **Five years after leaving, Robin comes home to discover that Starfire has a daughter and is engaged! But worse, with the return of Blackfire and the unexpected death of one of their greatest foes, how can Robin cope? (ROBXSTARXOC)(BBXRAE)(KIDFLASHXJINX)

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your reviews and patience – at least I update faster than last time, right? Oh, can you read my other TT story, **Of Candy and Dynamite**? It's just a short story about each of the Titans before they were a team. Very short, but very emotional and dramatic in my opinion (especially Beastboy's chapter – 4).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_TANTALIZE MY SOUL_

I'm gonna break the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
I'm gonna close my body now

I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go

- Die Another Day, Madonna

* * *

"We can't let her get near Claire!" Cyborg hollered, pointing at the flare of purple speeding through the night sky. Behind him, Jinx and Kid Flash near Starfire's house where Claire slept in, not at all knowing what was happening outside her bedroom window. As Blackfire attempted to blast through the walls of the house, Jinx raised her hand, palm facing forward, and threw a wave of pink energy hurdling at Blackfire. Unable to dodge the fiery energy, Blackfire plummeted to the ground, a short gasp escaping her lips as she slammed into the ground.

Jinx glared, peering through the smoke. "Is she down?"

"Not quite," Blackfire's menacing voice shattered the stillness. She emerged through the cloud of dark smoke, a part of her outfit torn. A plate of armor on her thigh was gone, revealing scathed, bloody skin.

She charged forward, fists held out as a barrage of lightening fast bolts of power pelted the ground. Jinx, being the extremely flexible person she was, cart-wheeled backward, unharmed. Kid Flash zoomed through the barrage, and threw a powerful fist at Blackfire's smug face.

"Speedy, I see," she commented dryly. She flew into the sky, Kid Flash running right under her.

Cyborg growled. "Got her!" Holding up his sonic cannon, a blast of blue hit Blackfire, –mid air– knocking her right back onto the concrete, a scatter of rubble lying under her bruised body.

"Is… that all you've got?" She slowly straightened, her body still hunched. A gleam of black flashed across her malicious eyes as she stared at them. Their faces twisted in disgust as she spat out blood; the red liquid flooded from her mouth, staining her shirt and dirtying her neck and chin.

Cyborg held up his hands defensively. "Look, Blackfire – we _don't _want to hurt you…"

"Speak for yourself," Kid Flash muttered, a dark look spread across his face.

Jinx shot him a glare.

"Just leave Claire alone," he pleaded, "She's just a kid, remember? Why do you want to make her suffer like Starfire?"

Blackfire's body became stiff, an unsure feeling in her eyes. However, a murderous smirk carved onto her face as she gazed at them with hatred and loathing. "Because I want… _power_." Her eyes narrowed. "And this is the only way I can get it…" She then paused. "With that little girl."

Cyborg watched as she slowly drifted into the sky, strangely less hostile. This calmness of her was short; without warning, she was flying toward the house again, intent on breaking through the hard walls and plaster.

"No!" They ran toward the house, feet pumping. Kid Flash sped into the house, his form a mere blur.

-

"Where is it?" Beastboy whispered into his intercom, his eyes trained on the perpetual darkness of space. Raven shushed him, her own violet eyes scanning the area, watchful and cautious. She pointed at a strange swirling vortex of silver and blue that resembled thunderous clouds. Robin nodded and steadily sped up; careful not to just head into it.

Raven closed her eyes. "Hold on to something."

Beastboy arched an eyebrow. "Why-"

Less than a second after he spoke, the T-ship soared through the vortex, and a brilliant flash of lights exploded all around them. Time seemed to speed up dramatically as they were sucked into the vortex. Beastboy and Robin could feel their stomach becoming empty as they gripped the edge of their seats. Raven clenched her eyes shut, a string of chants being said from her mouth.

"When will it be over?!" Beastboy shouted; his teeth gritted.

Raven yelled, "It's almost over!"

As the collage of colors blinded them, the speed they were being pulled at slowly began to decrease. With one final gasp from Raven, the T-ship had halted; simply floating tediously through the mass of space. Beastboy chewed on his lip, dubious.

"D-Did we make it? Are we in…?" He swallowed the fear gnawing at his stomach. "Servix?"

Raven tentatively covered her mouth with her pale hands, masking her horror. "Yes."

"Then where is it?" Robin ground out, impatient. "All I see is-"

"Right there." Raven pointed at a huge rock the size of the moon, a swirl of electric energy surrounding it. Above the planet Servix –the planet– was a giant ball of dark energy, a thin ray of it hitting the center of the planet.

"How do we get in?" Beastboy pointed out, somewhat shaky.

Raven sighed. "We fly through the barrier."

"Fly through _that_?" Beastboy's voice was disbelieving as he gestured toward the barrier. "And what, get electrocuted?"

"I can use my power to cut off the energy, but only for a short time."

Robin nodded. "Then let's go…"

"Hurry though," Raven said, buckling her seat belt. "I can't hold against their power for long."

As they approached Servix, Raven pressed her fingers to her temples and began to chant her usual mantra; her eyes remained closed as she concentrated. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…" A few seconds after chanting, the barrier slowly began to fade. Hurriedly, Robin accelerated the speed of the T-ship, propelling them through the open hole in the energy field.

The barrier sparked and crackled before shielding Servix once more.

"The T-ship!" Beastboy cried out.

Before their ship could fully make it through, the barrier sliced off a part of the end. Smoke rose and electricity lashed out. Robin barred his teeth and pushed the steering wheel forward, coaxing the ship into landing.

"Hold on!"

It plummeted to the ground. Just as it hit the dirt, the T-ship skidded across the surface of Servix, knocking over pillars that lined the ground. Shakily, it began to halt on its path; viciously slamming into another pillar.

Groaning, Beastboy sat up. "Wow… That was a ride…"

"Tell me about it." Raven moaned, her palm resting on her shoulder; a thin gash lined the pale skin.

-

The Servix guards dragged Starfire across the stone floor, ignoring her pain-filled groans and fruitless struggles. Iron locks chain her wrists and a piece of cloth covered her eyes. Around them, fire seethed against walls.

"Here we are, _princess_," one of the guards sneered.

The cloth tied around her head was thrown off, revealing a brightly lit room full of Servix people, each holding dead yet excited looks in their metallic black eyes. They were each clad in simple black robes. Their features were hideous – wrinkled, fading grey skin and boney features. Rows of sharp teeth gleamed in their mouths. In the large room, a throne rested near the end; a woman sat crossed-legged, an iron crown lying on top of her thick, stark hair.

"Ah, the Tamaranian," she greeted, motioning for the guards to bring Starfire forth.

And, of course, they obliged.

Starfire groggily looked up, eyes strained. "Where's Claire…?"

"Not here yet." The Servix queen sighed. "When will Blackfire be back?"

Starfire gritted her teeth. "Not my daughter."

"Yes, your daughter will be the sacrifice," she whispered with mock regret. Starfire felt the tears that pressed against her eyes, tempting her to break down and sob in front of the queen, Xanthe. She would immensely enjoy watching Starfire weep, though, and Starfire wouldn't give the queen that privilege.

Xanthe leaned forward, grey hair spilling over her shoulders. "And then you, and then Blackfire. A whole Tamaranian family, destroyed."

"It won't happen," Starfire promised confidently, fuming.

The Servix queen hissed. "Why not…?" She smirked.

As they glared at each other, a loud commotion sounded. Inclining her head, Xanthe frowned as two other guards barged in, panic spreading across their grotesque faces. Starfire stared at them, searching for an answer at to why they would feel so afraid.

"What?" Xanthe demanded.

One of the guards stepped forward, hesitant. "Someone has broken through the barrier…" He paused. "They're heading this way, lady… And they've gotten past ten of our own. I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologize!" Xanthe snarled. "Just stop them-"

"You can't…"

Xanthe slowly turned her eyes to Starfire, murder etching into her soul. "What…?"

Starfire stared up, now, her eyes flaming. "My friends are stronger than you'll ever anticipate, _queen_."

Before Xanthe could react, a blast of hot energy slammed into her chest, knocking her off her throne. Starfire, her eyes glowing green, stood. As the guards reached out, she threw them away from her, super-strength surging through her veins. Balancing her crown, Xanthe stood back on her feet, and stared at Starfire with piercing black eyes.

"My turn," Starfire growled.

Xanthe stepped off the throne. Servix people watched with fear and awe.

"I guess you'll be the first to die," Xanthe hissed. A strange ebony cloud stretched across her body like a cloud. It wrapped around her shoulders, suddenly becoming a cape, dragging on the floor as she sauntered toward Starfire.

"Like I said," Starfire whispered, not at all intimidated. "You can't stop them or me…"

Xanthe, with one final growl, charged forward, ignoring the gasps of her court. Starfire, smirking, flew forward, her powers suddenly back. As she attacked, memories of Claire, her daughter, flashed across her mind.

_I hope you're safe…_

-

Just as Blackfire was nearly in the house, another blast from Cyborg's cannon threw her off. She slammed into the ground of Starfire's backyard, creating a crater where she had landed. Kid Flash's form zoomed past her in a blur, knocking her over as she twirled around. Groaning, she sat up, vision horrible, and proceeded to step forward when a wave of pink wrapped around her feet, tripping her.

"Give it up," Kid Flash said, exasperated. "You're not getting past us."

Growling, Blackfire leaped, and threw a punch into the ground. Shaking, the Earth split, cracking all the way to where Cyborg and Kid Flash stood. They wobbled, before finally falling over, landing on the dirt. Blackfire, the power of the Black Diamond coursing through her, sends a large proportion of black energy vibrating through the ground. It hit Kid Flash and Cyborg, instantly throwing both into an unconscious state.

"_Bitch_," Jinx growled, running forward.

Blackfire's eyes averted to Jinx; slight taunting lingering in them. "You're so annoying," she sighed. Raising her fist, she threw a ball of violet energy at Jinx. Startled, Jinx fell to the ground, her back aching.

"Now…" Blackfire, holding her hands up, created another ball of power, this time black. Crackling, it grew steadily. "I guess I'll finish you losers off…"

"Hey!" A shrill, high voice came from their left.

"What the-"

Blackfire was thrown on her side as a body tackled her.

Claire, her hands shoving Blackfire, fell to the ground alongside Blackfire. With her glowing red hands clenched, she repeatedly punched Blackfire in chest. Unaffected, Blackfire clamped an arm around Claire waist, and shoved her away.

"Wait just a second, meanie-head!"

Claire grasped the black diamonds on each of Blackfire's hand, and ripped them off. A scream came from Blackfire's mouth as she grabbed for them. Jinx, seeing this, used her power to throw Blackfire far away from Claire.

"My power!" Blackfire cried. Her once onyx eyes returned to their normal shade of violet. The dark aura surrounding Blackfire dispersed, leaving Blackfire more vulnerable.

"Finally…" Kid Flash and Cyborg sat up, rubbing their heads.

Claire jumped up and down. "Look, guys!" She clapped her hands together. "She's weak, now! I helped you guys!"

"What…?"

Jinx sighed. "I guess I'll have to do it…"

Without a second thought, Jinx faced a weakened Blackfire, and with her eyes radiating with pink energy, she sent all her power hurdling in Blackfire's direction. Blackfire sighed, defeated.

"Damn it…," she whispered, before falling to the ground as Jinx's power rendered her unconscious.

-

"We're inside!" Robin shouted, shoving a Servix guard.

Raven and Beastboy smiled. Pushing open two large doors, Robin, Raven, and Beastboy stepped inside a crowded room. Raven's eyes widened as she watched Starfire and the Servix queen stare at each other, preparing to fight.

"Starfire?" Beastboy whispered.

Not noticing them, Starfire flew forward, right into a path of black energy.

"Oh, god," Raven murmured.

_This will not turn out good…_


End file.
